Smallville, the story of Clark Kent
by Paradisedude91
Summary: This is my own personal version of Smallville. Clark Kent discovers he has powers and decides to help the world. But he must also balance his family, his friends, new allies, and the girl of his dreams. Can Clark Kent be a teenager and a hero?
1. Chapter One, Pilot

**_Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for clicking on my story. This is my version of Smallville, it's not the same, well it can be similar. The first few chapters are very similiar to Smallville, largely because I loved the way Smallville began and I couldn't imagine it any other way. This story is the way I imagine Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Lex Luthor, the Kents, etc, how they should be. This story will have no freak-of-the weak or anything, its just a story that explores the Superman mythology. But at the same time, this story for me was about having fun more than anything, so I would rather people just enjoy this story. I hope you do too. Enjoy my Smallville! Also, I just restarted my computer so I didn't have any word processor installed so there will probably be a few errors ;)_**

SMALLVILLE BY PARADISEDUDE91

SMALLVILLE

CHAPTER ONE, "PILOT"

The sky was as blue as it had ever been. The sun was shining through the puffy white clouds that were big enough to be considered elephants by kids staring up above. The sun casted a yellow glow, and soon the clouds vanished, revealing a town. A town filled with rows of corn, a sight unbelievable to most. And what was the most amazing part was that someone was watching from up above. A person. A person was watching the town, watching it come to life as the day began. The sight could only be described as beautiful. And the person watching it all watched the town, giving a smile as he continued to fly, this time faster, more graceful than before. While most people would think it was a bird, or a plane, the truth was: it wasn't.

_1989_

Jonathan and Martha Kent looked inside of a shop. They were old enough to be parents. They both smiled as they entered. Inside there was a small girl. One they recognized. Lana Lang. She was three years old. She was raven-haired and today she was wearing a white fairy princess costume, and in her hand there was a wand.

"Abracadabra," The little girl spoke, as Jonathan and Martha entered the shop. Immediately, Martha walked over to Lana and kneeled over beside her. Martha was a farmer's wife, with red hair and a complex that would have made a great parent. Jonathan looked on. They both had the look in their eyes like something was missing. Jonathan watched, his blonde hair and eyes remaining deadset on Martha. Jonathan looked on with not a smile, but not a frown either. Just a look of interest, of wanting something that he couldn't have.

"Good afternoon." Jonathan said, seeing Nell, Lana's aunt finally entering the room. Nell seemed surprised and put down the vase of flowers she was holding.

She looked at them. "Now what brings the reclusive Kents into town?"

"Tulips. Red ones if you have them." Jonathan spoke.

She nodded. "Ah, excellent. A beautiful flower. So simple. Elegant."

"Where are her parents?"

"Oh, at the homecoming game like everyone else. I'm being the good Aunt."

Martha smiled at Lana. She seemed to be in her own little world.

"That's a beautiful dress, Lana. Are you a princess?" Martha quizzed.

"No. I'm a fairy princess." She said, pausing. "Do you want to make a wish?"

Martha thought for a moment. "I would love to make a wish."

Lana went into concentration, waving her wand around. "Okay. Abracadabra." She spoke, extending the wand toward's Martha's brow. She knew Jonathan could tell what she was wishing for. It was the same thing he was. A child.

--

A helicopter was flying above the sky, flying above cornrows. Two people were sitting. Both had opposite expressions. One was a father, with long brown hair, dead-locked in the newest issue of The Daily Planet. Beside him there was a small red haired boy whose eyes were held tightly shut. He didn't look more than ten years old.

"This has got to stop. Open your eyes, Lex." The man spoke.

The child looked distraught, his eyes remaining closed. "I can't!"

Lionel put down the newspaper. "Do you know who we are? I am Lionel Luthor and you are my son, Lex Luthor, did you catch the last word? Luthor. We're not afraid. We don't have that luxury. We're leaders. You have a destiny, your never going to get anywhere with your eyes closed."

--

Jonathan and Martha both walked outside. Jonathan held a pair of car keys in his hand as they began in the street.

"I know what you wished for." Jonathan said.

Martha nodded, and spoke wistfully, "I see a little face. That's what I always wanted."

They both wanted it. Jonathan looked into Martha's eyes and the two closed their eyes, kissing for a moment. While the kiss was happening, a parade of cars began to pass by the avenue. All of the cars had Smallville Crow stickers on their car, or were holding Smallville Crow banners.

"Hey, looks like Smallville won again." Jonathan said. They both got into the car. The car began to leave, passing a "Let's Go Crows!" sign as it left.

--

In the Earth's atmosphere, there was a group of meteorites coming. They were beginning to form a fiery trail through the air. But there was something different in the groups of meteorites. There was something small, barely noticeable. A pod.

--

A stray crow looked up above and saw a rock falling from the sky. It cawed, planning to leave for safety.

Lionel Luthor signed a paper with his signature. He stood with local farmers in a cornfield. They were low class, but soon he would own the whole town. This was part of his empire.

"Son?" Lionel called. Lex was gone.

Lex walked among the cornstalks, his wonderment growing. A crow cawed as it exited. It looked like it was going to be a day full of sun. He was finally away from his father. He knew that he would never understand him. Lionel would never share his compassion. Something in the corner of his eye stood out as he walked through the rows of corn. Something up above. Black pumes of smoke were accompanied by meteors that began to fall. Lex watched the sky, motionlessly. A large cloud of debris began to move torward him. In one swift motion, he began to run. Run as fast as he could. But soon, the cloud blasted, bowling Lex over.

"Aaah!" Lex screamed.

--

People continued to file into the main avenue, celebrating the homecoming game. A black tail of smoke became visible in the sky, leading like a streak straight to the cornfields in the distance. Everyone looked up at the sky.

Nell closed the door behind her, carrying her fairy princess in her arms.

"What on God's earth?" Nell asked, seeing the conditions forming.

A young couple stood across the way. Lana began to perk up.

"Hi, Lana!" The woman called.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Lana called back, urgency in her voice.

Suddenly, a meteorite began to descend, slamming into the young couple and blowing the car next to them up. Everyone began running and screaming as another round of meteorites hit. The meteorite tossed Lana and Nell to the ground. Nell held on to Lana, who was beginning to cry. Tears fell from her face.

--

The Kents continued to drive home in their red pick up truck. A meoteorite fell down severalfeet in front of them on the road.

"What's happening?" Martha said with a gasp. A meteorite now struck right in front of the car, causing the car to crash.

--

Lionel frantically searched for his son. What a fool.

"Lex? Lex? Where are you?" Lionel shouted to the rows of corn. The cornfield was now completely flattened. On his shoe, Lionel felt something. It was a tuff of red hair. Leaning down, he picked it up. He stared at it. Oh, Lex, he thought. Seeing something, Lionel ran over to it. There was Lex, lying on the ground, whimpering. But something was different. Much different. Most of his hair was gone. Lionel's faced turned into disgust and horror, staring at the body on the ground. He was nearly bald.

--

The red truck was now overturned. It was hanging upside down. The Kents both began to revive themselves. Looking out the window, Jonathan saw a little boy. A little boy who was naked.

"Martha?"

Martha turned her head to look out the driver's side window. Then they both looked at each other in shock. The boys only response was to grin. A grin that was the most amazing sight either of them had ever seen.

Jonathan and Martha both walked through the debris. Martha held the little boy who was wrapped in a red blanket.

In exasperation, Jonathan said, "Kids just don't fall out of the sky."

"Then where did he come from?"

"I don't know. But he must have parents somewhere."

They both walked around the area. The place looked like a giant meteor had smashed it. But there was something. A pod. Martha glanced at Jonathan.

"Well, if he does, their definetly not from Kansas."

"Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What are we going to tell people--we found him in a field?"

They both eyed the pod, then looked at the child. "We didn't find him. He found us." Martha said cryptically. The child gave one more smile.


	2. Pilot, part two

_PRESENT DAY_

Clark Kent burst awake. Another dream. Another dream where he was flying through the clouds of Smallville. In one motion, he pushed back his covers and leaped out of bed, preparing for another day of high school.

"Clark Kent, your going to be late for the bus!" Martha shouted. Clark stumbled down the stairs, slipping on a red jacket on top of his blue shirt. He was the picture of an average sixteen year old teenager. His black hair was combed back, and his green eyes seemed to be hiding something. They added a depth to him. Like he had the eyes of someone who had seen extraordinary things. That could do extraordinary things.

Clark shouted, "Coming, mom!"

It was an average morning for the Kent household. Clark was in the kitchen, stiffeling through the refridgerator. Pepsi and Mountain dew cans were on the floor. Clark pulled out a galloon of milk and began to drink out of the bottle.

"Uh-uh." Martha scolded, grabbing the bottle from him.

"It tastes better out of the bottle."

"Where'd you learn your manners?"

"On a farm." Clark joked. Just then, Jonathan entered through the front door. He wore a flannel shirt and a jacket, which he was taking off.

Jonathan spoke. "Well, good afternoon sleepy head."

"Oh, and don't forget, I have class tonight so you two are on your own. Don't order pizza either. There's plenty of food in the fridge."

Jonathan grabbed the galloon of milk and began to drink out of the bottle. Clark sat at the table, holding a piece of paper. Honeycomb cereal was on the table, remaining uneaten.

"Hey, what you got there son?"

"Permission slip. For the football team. A couple of spots opened up and they're having try outs this afternoon."

Jonathan took the slip, a concerned look on his face.

"Come on Dad, you played in high school."

Jonathan nodded. "That was different though, son."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I figured if I run at half speed I won't hurt anyone."

"A lot of things can happen in a big time game."

"Dad, I can be careful." Clark said.

"I know you can be careful but what if there's an accident?" He paused. "I know this is hard but you just got to hang in there."

"I'm sick of hanging in there. Dad, I don't want to go through high school giving up what I want to do. I don't want to be a total loser."

Clark picked up his red backpack and slung it over his shoulder, taking a few steps to leave. Jonathan sat in silence.

--

Clark walked outside his house onto the gravel. A cow moo'ed its approval. A school bus began to pull off in the distance. Passing by the red mailbox that read, "Kent farm", Clark jogged onto the road.

Chloe Sullivan laughed with Pete Ross on seats on the buss.

"I can't believe you bet against your best friend." Chloe spoke, nudging him on the shoulder and handing him a five dollar bill. Chloe had the perfect look for what she was: a journalist. Curious eyes, blonde hair, and an attitude that meant business. But she also made room for fun.

"Statistical fact: if Clark moved any slower he'd be extinct." Pete pointed out. Pete wasn't tall, nor too short, just the right size. His dark brown skin gained sun rays as the yellow bus continued its journey.

Clark stood in the road, thinking to himself. A lightbulb seemed to go off in his mind. He took off at a speed that no one could keep up with.

--

A bus passed by a sign that said: Welcome to Smallville, Kansas! Population 45,001. The Meteor Capital of the World! The word Smallville was encased in a giant sun. The bus passed by it. And soon after, a body went past it.

"Did you hear that?" Chloe asked, hearing a thud on the roof. A billboard was fast approaching, "Pleasant Meadows, another Luthorcorp Project, new homes starting at 250,000--Making America a Better Place To Live.

--

Smallville High School. A red and yellow banner was on the front of the school, with a crow on it. The banner read, "Fly to victory." Chloe and Pete walked up the stairs to the school.

"Hi guys." Clark greeted, approaching behind them. Chloe's eyes widened.

"Uh, didn't you just," Chloe said, struggling to find words, "Weren't you,"

Clark tried to think of something. "I took a shortcut," Clark spoke disingenously.

"Through what? A black hole?" Chloe commented incredously. Clark bit his lip.

Pete came in for the save. "Clark, you'll have to excuse our interprid reporter. Seems as though her weirdar is on Def Con 5. She thought something was attacking the bus."

"Just because people choose to ignore the mysteries of Smallville doesn't mean I have to."

"Now, you know we'd love to join you and Scooby inside the Mystery Machine for another zany adventure, but we have to hand in these permission slips before homeroom."

Chloe started to giggle. "You two are trying out for the football team? What is this, some sort of teen suicide pact?"

Pete grabbed Chloe, pulling her aside. "We're trying to avoid becoming this years scarecrow," Pete whispered.

Clark joined in. "It's a homecoming tradition. Every year before the game, the football players select some person who they feel suitable to take to Reilly field, strip him to his boxers, string him down and paint an "S" on his chest.

"They won't hurt one of their own," Pete added. Just then, Clark looked around and his eyes became dead locked on someone. On a bench, Clark saw Lana Lang.

"I'll see you guys in class." Clark noted.

"Bye." Chloe said. Pete shuffled through his pockets, pulling out money.

"Give him ten seconds." Pete said.

"Five." Chloe responded.

Clark began to walk torwards Lana, holding a stack of books along with his backpack. She was the girl next door. She had long black hair and eyes that could melt his heart. And she wore a necklace that just added to her beauty. He couldn't stop being drawn to her if he tried.

"1-2-3-4-5," Pete counted.

Clark fell to the ground, dropping books everywhere.

"Statistical fact: Clark Kent can't get within five feet of Lana Lang without turning into a total freak." And with that, she swiped a dollar bill from Pete. Lana kneeled down, beginning to pick up Clark's books. Clark began to pick himself off the ground. She looked at one book Clark had, _The Portable Nietzsche. _Clark stared at Lana. She was wearing a robin blue jacket today. She wore the same necklace. When Clark stared at it, the green necklace began to glow green when Clark would move closer. Lana passed another book to Clark.

"Nietzsche. School booklist?" Lana asked. Clark nodded, looking sickly. "So what are you, man or superman?"

The question made Clark stop to think. "I don't know yet," he concluded.

"There you are." A voice said, approaching. Clark knew who it was. Whitney Forman. The school's quarterback. He wore a Smallville Crows jacket and had the features of an all star. The cocky features, the blonde hair which only seemed to add to his arrogance. Clark watched in horror as they began to hold hands. Clark watched, slowly picking up his books.

"Can you do me a huge favor? I didn't get a chance to write my English paper and its due today. Think you could give me a hand?" Whitney asked. Noticing Clark's sickly face, Whitney stared at him. "Dude, are you feeling all right? You look like your about to hurl."

"I'm fine." Clark noted, an attitude present in his voice. The two began to leave, leaving Clark alone. But then Whitney picked up one more book.

"You forgot one," said Whitney.

Whitney tossed the book to Clark, who was unprepared as usual. Moving to catch it, Clark felt all the rest of his books fall down again, ending up back on the ground in the process. Just then, the school bell began to ring.

--

A blue-gray Porsche was driving down a road, inching its way torward a plant. The sign read, "Luthercorp Fertilizer Plant #3." It was raining outside. The car pulled into a parking space, and a bald man exited. He looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. He wore a black jacket, black pants, a gray shirt and black driving gloves.

"Thanks, Dad." The man spoke to himself.

The license plate on the car said "Lex" and it was from Metropolis, U.S.A.

--

A whistle blew. The Smallville Crows were practicing. Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Lana was with the cheerleading team. She was in the point position. The head cheerleader. Clark sat in the bleachers, looking at his notebook. A fantasy began to form itself.

_Clark was the quarterback. The crowd was full tonight with people. The night air gave him goosebumps. He waited for the ball to snap. As the ball snapped, Clark took steps back, looking for someone open. There was none. In one short decision, he took the ball himself, tucking it in his arms and bursting through the opposition with super strength and super speed. He spiked the ball to the ground in the end zone and it burst upon impact. The crowd was screaming his name. Lana rushed to hug him._

_"I knew you could do it, Clark." Lana said adoringly, giving him a seducing wink._

_They moved closer to each other. They both closed their eyes and kissed, as the crowd cheered. A surge of water greeted both of their faces as they looked and saw a Gatorade tank. The coach was holding it. Clark looked back at Lana, their wet faces glancing at each other._

_"You are Superman." Lana said as Clark scouped her up, twirling her around. They both looked at each other again and prepared for one last passionate kiss. Suddenly, the scene turned into white, then returned to its normal colors of life._


	3. Pilot, part three

"Clark!" Pete shouted, wearing a helmet that was a little too big for him. "How do I look?"

Clark sighed. "Like a tackling dummy," He paused, grabbing his backpack and then said, "Good luck."

Pete pulled off his helmet, watching Clark indignantly. Clark left, his last sight looking at Lana who was making a cheer.

--

Clark stood on a bridge, holding his hands cupped together. He looked over the railing at the water. It was beautiful. He was lost in his own thoughts. He knew he would never be normal.

A blue-gray Porsche drove down a road. A big flat bed truck rolled down the road in the opposite direction. A metal coil fell from the back of the truck onto the road.

Lex was driving. His cell phone began to ring. Looking away from the road, he retrieved his cell phone from his jacket pocket. Looking up, he saw a metal coil on the road. Frantically, Lex tried to pump the brakes and shift gears. It was too late. Hitting the coil, Lex lost complete control of his car. The car careened through a teenager and through a metal railing. The car and the teenager both went flying off the bridge and into the water.

Clark opened his eyes. He was underwater. He could only think of one thing: saving whoever needed his help. Someone was in the driver's seat of the car that had hit him, unconcious. Clark ripped off the hood of the Porsche back like a can opener, and pulled the body inside out. A cell phone was floating. He had just saved someones life.

Clark layed the man's body out on the ground by the river. He gave the body mouth to mouth resuscitation and cardiovascular stimulation.

"Come on! Don't die on me!" Clark said to the comatose body. After several seconds, a body awakened. The person coughed and spat out water. Opening his eyes, the body looked at Clark.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The man quizzed.

"Clark Kent. And you're in Smallville." He answered.

"I hit you."

Clark hesitated. "If you did-I'd be-I'd be dead."

He turned his head, taking a look at the bridge and the mangled, broken railing.

--

A blanket. Thats what covered Clark's shoulders. He was sopping wet. State Troopers surveyed the area as Clark's father came running up.

"Clark!" Jonathan said in a panic, "Are you all right?"

Jonathan put a hand on Clark's face.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Clark said weakly.

"Who-who was driving the car?" Jonathan said to the state trooper.

A man stood nearby, with a black blanket on his shoulders.

"That would be me. Lex Luthor." The man chirped.

Lex walked over, extending his hand to Jonathan. Jonathan looked him over and shook his hand, not without an unpleasant glance.

"I'm Jonathan Kent. This is my son." Jonathan clarified.

Jonathan took off his jacket and put it on Clark's shoulders.

"Thanks for saving my life." Lex said to the person who he just met.

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing." Clark said, feeling uneasy.

Clark got up, he and his father walking together as they exited.

Lex watched the two walk away, then turned to the river as the crane from the depth rose his Porsche. It was completely mangled but the hood was torn off. Lex looked speculatively the direction the Kents took.

--

Clark wandered on the cornfields, breaking into a fast walk. Jonathan jogged to keep up with him.

"Did you see what I did, Dad?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I did. You saved a life." Jonathan answered.

Clark shook his hand. "No, its more than that. I did something that most people can only dream about, read in comics."

"Your just in a state of shock."

"I ripped off the hood of that man's porsche like it was nothing. I'll never be the same." Clark spoke.

"Clark, listen to me, your just in a state of panic. It's completely normal. Lets just calm down." Jonathan said.

Clark threw his book bag on the ground and approached a device.

"Normal?" Clark said, louder in anger. He approached the chipper, turning it on.

"How about this, is this normal?" Clark spoke. He put his hand in the chipper. Gears began to grind.

"Clark!" Jonathan said, grabbing his hand.

Jonathan tried to pull Clark's arm out of the chipper. Looking at Clark's arm in amazement, he realized that it wasn't injured. Clark's shirtsleeve was tattered.

"I didn't dive in after Lex's car! It hit me at 60 miles per hour! Does that sound normal to you? I'd give anything to be normal!"

Clark stomped past Jonathan and went into his loft. His sanctuary. His fortress. But as he began to go upstairs, his father spoke.

"It's time, son." Jonathan said.

--

"Time for what?" Clark said dejectedly.

"The truth." Jonathan said, showing his hands. In one hand a cloth held an item. Unwrapping the cloth, it revealed a device. It looked like a large diskette thing with strange symbols. It was an octagonal shape.

"I think this is from your parents. Your real parents."

"What does it say?" Clark asked, his interest growing.

"I've been trying to uh, decipher it for years. It seems that it's not written in any language known to man."

Clark looked at him suspicously. "What do you mean?"

"Your real parents weren't exactly from around--here."

Jonathan casted a signifigant gaze in the direction of the telescope.

"What are you trying to tell me dad? That I'm from another planet?" Clark scoffed.

Jonathan just looked at him.

"And I suppose you stashed my spaceship in the attic."

"Actually, its in the storm celler." Jonathan said.

Jonathan pulled a tarp off. And there it was. A spaceship. It looked purple. But it also seemed to call to Clark. It looked familiar. A feeling of nostalgia swept Clark. His father was right. He was an alien. And this was his spaceship. This was where he came from.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

On the next chapter of Smallville, discover more of the mystery that is Clark Kent. Clark discovers his true origins, while forging friendships with Lex and Lana. He also must battle to save his own life when he's targeted as the years scarecrow.


	4. Chapter Two, Dreamer

**_Author's Note: This also closely resembles Smallville, and so will the next couple of chapters, but they also differ in many ways. I wanted to keep the Smallville universe in some ways but change it in some also. It's a fun challenge, hope you like!_**

SMALLVILLE

CHAPTER TWO, "DREAMER"

"It's time, son." Jonathan spoke to Clark.

"Time for what?" Clark said dejectedly.

"The truth." Jonathan said, showing his hands. In one hand a cloth held an item. Unwrapping the cloth, it revealed a device. It looked like a large diskette thing with strange symbols. It was an octagonal shape.

"I think this is from your parents. Your real parents."

"What does it say?" Clark asked, his interest growing.

"I've been trying to uh, decipher it for years. It seems that it's not written in any language known to man."

Clark looked at him suspicously. "What do you mean?"

"Your real parents weren't exactly from around--here."

Jonathan casted a signifigant gaze in the direction of the telescope.

"What are you trying to tell me dad? That I'm from another planet?" Clark scoffed.

Jonathan just looked at him.

"And I suppose you stashed my spaceship in the attic."

"Actually, its in the storm cellar." Jonathan said.

Jonathan pulled a tarp off. And there it was. A spaceship. It looked purple. But it also seemed to call to Clark. It looked familiar. A feeling of nostalgia swept Clark. His father was right. He was an alien. And this was his spaceship. This was where he came from.

"This is how you came into our life, son. It was the day of the meteor shower." Jonathan said.

Clark backed away.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Jonathan looked at the ground. "We wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what? You should have told me."

And the next moment, Jonathan saw that Clark was gone. He stood, looking at he thin air where Clark used to be.

--

Lana stopped as she reached her destination. She dismounted from her horse, carrying flowers. The darkness kept growing. Night was coming. She walked among the gravestones, until she reached a certain one. As she looked at it, she heard a noise. A loud one.

"Who's there?" Lana asked to the darkness.

"It's me." A voice said, coming out of the shadows. "Clark."

"Clark Kent?" Lana paused in surprise. "What are you doing out here, creeping in the woods?"

She walked torwards him. Clark was standing by a large angel statue with wings. The juxtaposition made it look like Clark had wings.

"You'd never believe me if I told you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He turned to walk away.

"Wait. I just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here. Are you okay?"

"I'm hanging out in a graveyard. Does that strike you as okay behavior?"

"Hey. I'm here too." Lana pointed out.

Clark nodded. "Good point."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. I'm the Fort Knox of secrets."

"I. I came here to see my parents," with that, she started to give a small laugh, containing embarassment. She looked away. "You must think I'm pretty weird. You know, conversing with dead people."

"No. I-I don't think your weird, Lana. Do you remember them?"

Lana paused. "They died when I was three."

"I'm sorry," Clark said solemnly.

"It's not your fault," She said. "Mom, Dad, this is Clark Kent. Say hi."

"Hi," Clark said, waving. Lana laughed.

The tombstone read: "Lewis (1957-1989) and Laura (1959-1989) Lang. Forever loved."

Lana squatted, putting flowers on the grave. Clark squatted also.

"Yeah, he is kind of shy." Lana said to the grave. She pretended to listen to what they were saying. "How should I know?" She said to the gravestone. "Uh, Mom wants to know if your upset about a girl."

Clark shook his head.

"A guy?" Lana asked.

"No! No." Clark said. They both started to laugh.

"My dad came up with that one." Lana spoke. "Seriously, Clark, why are you out here?"

"Have you ever felt like your life was supposed to be something different?"

"Sometimes, I'm at school, waiting for Nell to pick me up. But she doesn't come, so my parents pick me up. They're not dead, just really late. But right when I'm losing hope, there they are. I get in the car and we go home. And it feels like a real home. That's when I wake up, just entering the house with them. When I wake up I realize I'm alone."

Lana looked down. Clark pretended to hear something speaking.

"What's that? What's that Mrs. Lang?" He asked to the gravestone. "Yeah- yeah- I'll tell her. Your mom wants you to know that your never alone. That she's always looking out for you. No matter what."

Lana looked at him with wonder, smiling a little.

"What's that Mr. Lang?" He asked, pausing. "Your dad thinks your a shoe in for homecoming queen."

"They really said all that?"

"Oh yeah. They are really chatty once you get them started."

They both smiled at each other.

--

"Thanks for walking me home," Lana said as they reached her porch.

"Your welcome. It beats creeping around in the woods," Clark added.

"Do you realize this is the longest conversation we've ever had? And we've lived this close for so long. We should do it again sometime." Lana remarked.

"Yeah. We should," He noted, then with a sudden rush of adrenaline said, "Are you going to the dance?"

"I think Whitney is counting on me to go no matter if I start to croak."

"Right. Of course. Whitney." Clark said hurriedly.

"How about you?"

"Nah. Figured I'd sit it out."

"Well, if you change your mind, I might save you a dance," Lana hinted, kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Clark."

As she spoke that, she smiled to herself.

At that moment, Clark grinned to himself also.

In the distance, a figure watched. Whitney watched as Clark walked to his home.

--

Clark stomped to his room without saying a word to Jonathan. He sat on his bed, wishing that he would get a call from Lana, telling him that she wanted to go with him to the dance. That she wouldn't care if he was an alien. Then he heard something.

"Krypto!" Clark said as a dog jumped on his bed next to him. His dog was a Parson Russell Terrier. His mostly white color stood against the black abyss of darkness. "I thought you were the girl of my dreams."

The dog barked.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you just sleep too much. All day." Clark said, leaning back on his bed. "Buddy, things have changed so much. I just got you a few weeks ago and already this has happened. I saved a guy's life. I found out my parents are aliens. So am I."

Clark paused, shutting off the lights and remembering the moment he and Lana had just shared.

"Goodnight, Lana." He spoke to the darkness, and then entered a dream. And this time he again dreamed of flying through the clouds, but this time he searched for Lana's house in it while he flew above.


	5. Dreamer, part two

--

Walking home from another day of school, Clark noticed something was different. Way different. Today, Clark wore a red flannel shirt. A brand new white and red truck was parked outside the house with a big blue bow on it. Clark walked quickly over.

"Hey mom! Whose truck?" Clark said excitedly.

Martha said drly, "Yours. It's from Lex Luthor."

Martha sat down on the tractor. She pulled out a card and handed it to Clark.

Opening the card, Clark read it. The cover had large initials: LL. He started to read it out loud.

"Dear Clark, drive safely. Always in your debt. More to come. -A maniac in a Porsche."

"I don't believe it. Where are the keys?" Clark said in disbelief.

"Your father has them."

--

Clark walked over to his father who was tossing hay.

"I know you want it, Clark. But you can't keep it. Or the plasma television or the video game system."

"But, I saved his life," Clark protested.

"So you deserve all of this? You did a great deed son, but all of this can't repay that. You shouldn't need a prize for it." Jonathan spoke.

"That's not what I meant. Look, I'll drive the new one and you can drive the old one. Everybody wins."

Jonathan frowned. "It's not about winning. Do you want to know what its about? The Luthors. Remember Mr. Bell? We used to go fishing on his property. How about Mr. Guy? He used to send us pumpkins every Halloween. Well, Lionel Luthor promised to cut them in on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts. Once they sold him their property, he went back on his word. He had them evicted, son."

"You can't judge a son like a father," Clark protested.

"I'm just letting you know where the money came from that bought that truck."

Clark stood in concentration. "I just want to have control in my life, Dad. I don't know what to do with myself."

"That's growing up."

"No. It's more, you know that. How am I supposed to feel? Knowing that I'm some sort of alien?"

"Your still human, Clark. Your more human than nearly everyone I know." Jonathan.

Clark shook his head. "But I'm not. And I never will be," Clark said, walking away.

--

Clark entered the doors of the Luthor Manor, wandering in a deserted hallway, looking around.

"Hello?" Clark asked. Walking into a room, he heard the clang of a sword. Two people were fencing. Clark watched in surprise. A woman pinned the man to a wall with the sword. In frustration, the man threw the sword across the room, at the wall near where Clark was standing. The sword was now embedded on the wall by his head. Clark looked at the sword next to his head. A mask was peeled off, revealing a face that Clark recognized.

"Clark? I, uh, didn't see you," Lex said nervously.

Grabbing the sword and pulling it out of the wall, Lex wiped a towel on his face.

"How'd you get through the gate?"

"I, uh, squeezed through the bars," He said quickly. "If this is a bad time-"

"Oh, no, no, no. I think Hykia has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day."

"This is a great place." Clark noted, looking around at all the bookshelves around.

"Yeah? Well, if your dead and looking for places to haunt his can be ideal."

"I meant, uh, it's roomy," Clark stumbled. Lex walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"It's the Luthor ancestral home, or so my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland stone by stone."

"Yeah. I remember cars moved in town for weeks but no one moved in."

"My father had no intention of living here. He's never even stepped through the front door."

"Then why'd he ship it in?" Clark asked in confusion.

"Because he could."

They both walked up the stairs and into a second floor room. Workout equipment was sprawled everywhere. A fire was blazing in the fireplace. Lex pulled off his white fencing jacket, revealing a black shirt underneath.

"How's the new ride? And hows the entertainment? I figure you should be the rage of the school tommorow, right?" Lex said happily.

"That's why I'm here."

Lex crossed the room. He tossed the fencing jacket and placed a towel on his neck. Moving torward a table of beverages and fruit, Lex now had his back torward Clark. He opened a blue bottled water.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" Lex asked.

"No. It's not that. I can't keep it." Clark answered.

Lex paused, in complete confusion. He looked at Clark, looking him up and down. He rolled up his sleeves.

"Clark, you saved my life. It's the least I can do."

Clark looked down.

"Your parents don't like me does they?" Lex finished. "It's okay. I've been, uh, bald since I was nine. I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me," Lex said, rubbing his bald head.

"It's not that. It's nothing personal. They just isn't big on the Luthor name."

Lex nodded. "Figures the apple doesn't fall from the tree? Understandable. What about you, Clark, did you fall far from the tree?"

Clark didn't say anything. Lex smiled coyly.

"I better get going, but I was thinking if you really wanted to do me a favor--you'd send that to charity. A kids one. That would change lots of lives. Put a lot of smiles on the faces." Clark said.

"I think I will. I didn't know you were a humanitarian." With that, Lex paused. "I have one more thing to ask you. Do you--do you believe a man can fly?"

"Yes. I mean, on a plane," Clark added.

"I'm not talking about that. I mean, soaring through the clouds with nothing but air beneath you."

"People can't fly."

"I know. After the accident, when my heart stopped, those were the most exhilirating two minutes of my life. I know I wasn't flying, but it felt like I was gliding, moving around Smallville. For the first time, I didn't see a dead ending. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you."

Then he continued. "Do you think we could be friends, Clark? I know its a lot to ask for. But in business you don't see a lot of trustworthy people. And for me I've been taught only business matters."

"Sure. We can be friends," Clark said with a smile.

"Maybe we'll be the talk of legend. I mean, A farmboy and a bilionaire. This'll change Smallville."

--

Clark entered the door of the Torch, the Smallville newspaper. It was a small room, and of course, the leader of it was there. Chloe. She was typing away on her computer, holding a steaming mug of coffee. The words: "#1 writer," was written on the mug.

"Hi," Clark greeted, walking into the room.

"Hey stranger," Chloe said. "How'd the tryouts go?"

"They didn't. I didn't try out. Pete did though. Don't think we'll see him in any sports reels for awhile. Other than the bloopers."

"Ouch." Chloe said. "Surely you didn't come here just to tell me about Pete's Series of Unfortunate Events."

"No, uh, I was wondering if you, were looking for any more writers. I mean, I'll write anything you want me to. I'm not very good. In fact, I think Shelby can type faster than me. It's just, uh, I want to do something more. It's my junior year, and since I decided that sports wasn't the best idea, I was thinking this could be fun. I've always kinda liked thinking about the huge world around me."

Chloe thought for a moment.

"Well normally I'd ask to see a sample, but since your one of my best friends, I think I'll just pretend it was Nobel Piece worthy. Welcome to the world of journalism, Clark," Chloe said with a sneaky smile, pulling out a stack of papers.

"What's this?"

"Lunch menu's. They need to be typed. Times Roman, size twelve. Have it on my desk by Wednesday," Chloe said.

"I think I'd have better luck at the Daily Planet then at the Torch. Your gonna be a tough editor aren't you?"

"The toughest."

Clark took the stack of papers and looked at them. Hello, journalism.


	6. Dreamer, part three

A door was half open in the room. Clark went to go close it, but saw some pictures that stood out. The room was picutres. A wall full of pictures.

"What is this?" Clark asked, surveying the montage of pictures.

"Oh, that, I call it the Wall of Weird. Pretty appropriate if you've seen the articles."

All kinds of newspaper articles and pictures were featured on the board. "It's every strange and bizzare event in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began. People went schitzo."

One article read, "Area man gains finger on left hand-loses one on right." Another read, "River dredging reveals bizzare, glow in the dark Geodes."

"So, what do you think?" Chloe asked.

Clark studied the wall.

"Why didn't, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"We all have our secrets. Do you tell me everything that happens in your life?" She snapped with annoyance.

One stood out. A picture on the front of Time magazine. A beautiful girl was on it. She was wearing a princess suit. Clark instantly could tell who it was. Lana. The title read, "Heart break in the Heart Land."

"Lana. My fault. It's all my fault."

Clark rushed out, guilt overcoming him.

--

"Chloe, I don't want to talk," Clark said as a shoulder patted his shoulder.

Clark spun around, seeing who was confronting him.

"Congratulations, Clark. Your this years scarecrow," Whitney spoke with a sick grin on his face. Whitney held him by his shoulder. Angrily, Clark tossed off his hand.

"Whitney, I don't want to do this."

Whitney began to posture himself. "Come on. Bring it," Whitney challenged, pushing Clark. He took off his jacket. Clark tried to defend himself but felt a throbbing pain. Lana's necklace was hanging from Whitney's neck. Clark flinched and Whitney threw him to the ground.

"See, I uh, saw the way you started becoming ill when you were around Lana, so I asked her for it. She was more than obliged. So, tell me, what's going on with you and Lana? Tell me!" Whitney said impatiently. "I hope you like her necklace. It's the closest you'll ever get to her," he threatened, tying the necklace now to Clark's neck. The next moment, Clark and his jock friends picked Clark up, dumping him in the back of a pickup truck.

--

It was now late at night. The homecoming dance was happening. And Clark was missing it. He couldn't move at all. He still had Lana's necklace tyed to his neck. It was glowing. He now had a red "S" spray painted on his chest, and was wearing a pair of boxers. Clark shuddered. He was breathing hard. The fellow football players were laughing among themselves.

"Get me down, please," Clark said weakly.

"Don't think so, freakazoid."

That was Whitney's voice.

There was no where to go. He could only remain helpless. The jocks left. He was all alone.

--

The sign for Luthorcorp Fertilizer Plant #3 passed by Lex's car. Someone was walking in front of him. Stopping, Lex scared. One of the jocks was walking out onto the street, exiting the cornfield.

"I am so wasted," One spoke. Lex remembered his childhood. The moment that had changed it all. The moment where he lost his hair. Getting out of the car, Lex approached the jock, but he was gone. As he went back to his car, he heard a voice.

"Help me," The voice said.

Lex made his way through the cornfield with a flashlight. He found Clark. His face turned into astonishment.

"Clark?"

Clark's head was hanging down. When Lex said his name, he looked at him.

"Aw, geeze," Lex said, struggling to get Clark down. "Who did this to you?"

Clark's head shook. "Doesn't matter."

And in one movement, he fell to the ground. The necklace was off. The green glowing light had stopped. Clark now felt rejuvenated. He grabbed his clothes.

"Clark, you need to see a doctor," Lex warned.

Clark shook his head, dismissing it. "I'll be okay," He spoke, rushing into the cornstalks.

"At least let me give you a ride!" He called. But he was gone. Lex let his flashlight fall in confusion. He noticed a necklace on the ground. He picked it up. A dull green. He took a look from the necklace to the direction Clark went.

--

"Whitney. You need to stop this."

Whitney turned around, seeing Clark.

"I don't know how you got here but you should've stayed away."

"You've been doing this for years, haven't you? You can't keep doing this to people. I won't let you."

Whitney raised his eyebrows, "You don't have a choice, Kent."

"But you do. There's good in you," Clark said.

The jocks began to circle him. "Shutup. And stay away from my girl."

Clark thought about football, where he said he could go halfway. Thats what he was going to have to do now. He would try. But he wouldn't give up.

One jock went for a swing, but Clark dodged it easily, but landed into another one. It didn't hurt. Focusing, he lightly pushed the jock. It sent him backwards to the ground, but didn't look too flashy. Whitney tried to clock him with an uppercut, but Clark grabbed his fist, tossing him over to the ground by him. He took a deep breath. For once he could control his power. And in a way, it saved his own life.

--

Clark looked out to the sky with his telescope. There was a beautiful night sky outside. The stars formed a picture he would remember for awhile.

"Your grandfather gave me that telescope when I was-was about your age. I came downstairs for breakfast and there it was."

Clark sat down. Jonathan sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Can I answer that after high school?" Clark asked.

Jonathan gave a small smile. "Yeah."

"I don't hate my powers anymore. I mean, I still wish sometimes that I was normal. But I saved someones life. And more than that, I can see how it can be a gift. I don't know if there are others like me, but I know I I could do a lot with this, I mean, I'm not sure what exactly."

"You could help people all over the world," Jonathan said. "Of course you'd need a secret identity."

"I can't tell if your joking or not," Clark remarked.

"Ah, Clark, if you want to use your powers for good I can help you anyway you want. I just want you to have a rich life, full of goodness and unforgettable memories. Your a good kid, heck the best. I just hope you know that."

"And your a good parent. I'm glad you and mom found me," Clark said lightly.

Jonathan smiled. "We didn't find you, you found us."

A smile grew on Clark's face. "Your dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Jonathan reminded. "Spaghetti with pudding for dessert."

Clark sat, in the stillness and darkness. Turning on the radio, Clark listened to it, wishing he was hearing a different song in a different place. But then someone appeared in her white homecoming gown and crown.

"I didn't see you tonight," Lana greeted.

"Lana. What are you doing here?" Clark asked, startled.

"I saved you that dance," She said warmly. She walked over. Clark looked into her eyes and knew he would have to muster good dancing skills. They both began to dance. Her arms were draped on him, as they melted with the music. She stopped for a moment.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's perfect."

A horn honked in the distance. Clark's eyes opened. He was daydreaming. Walking over to the window, and looking to the telescope, he saw a car caravan from a party in front of Lana's house. She stood on the porch, waving.

"Thanks for the dance, Lana," Clark said softly, to himself.

Just then, Lana turned, as if she heard him. She smiled, then ducked her head, heading into the house. The starts continued to glisten above in the sky, signalling a perfect ending to the night, and a perfect thing to watch. Almost perfect.

--

"How was your day sweetie?"

Martha handed Clark a plate. He sat down. Dishes were spread around the table.

"You didn't have to wait up for me to eat," Clark said.

"Nonsense. Especially after what happened. We would wait till midnight for you. We're a family," Jonathan said.

"Yesterday Lana asked me if I was man or Superman. Can you imagine that?"

"Ya know, I'm not quiete too sure myself. Ask me in a couple of years," Jonathan joked, handing him a fork and a spoon. Then they all sat down, beginning to eat. Jonathan passed Clark a dish filled with bread.

Clark began to smile to himself. "I've been having dreams. Well I've been having a lot of dreams, but these are different. I've been having these dreams that I'm flying above Smallville. Flying."

"Flying? Oh my god," Martha said with a light tone.

"I think your going to have to run that by me in a couple of the years too," Jonathan added. They all laughed.

"And in the dreams I'm flying among the clouds. The sky is as blue as anyone could possibly imagine-" Clark said, contuining his recollection of his dreams. And in those moments he had his whole life figured out. It was his job now to help people, to be a normal teenager, to go after the girl of his dreams, to be a friend, and to be a farmboy for his parents. But most importantly: He knew who he was, Clark Kent.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

On the next chapter of Smallville, Clark faces his toughest foe yet: a new ability. He discovers his this ability in a shocking way, when he begins his true goal in life: to help other people in need. He faces off with a meteor infected individual with a power than Clark may not even be able to stop. Meanwhile, Lex inches his way closer into Clark's life and Lana wonders who she's meant to be with, while Clark makes a life-altering decision.


	7. Chapter Three, XRay

SMALLVILLE

CHAPTER THREE, "X-RAY"

Feet touched the gravel. Clark went from a walk into a jog. It was finally the weekend. Clark look at the cows, then gave a wink, and seconds later, he had vanished in a burst of light.

Clark ran until he reached the town square. Walking down, the looked around, watching all the people going in and out from stores. Even this early people were out and about. He saw a young couple who had just walked out of a jewelry store. He passed by then, wondering how old he would be when he walked into a jewelrey store. But on his way passing them, he heard the sounds of feet walking loudly. A group of men wearing masks.

"Give me all your money," One ordered. It sounded like a woman's voice. When the couple's faces turned into fear, he said again, "_Give me your money_," this time with a different tone in his voice. And soon enough, both shuffled through their pockets. Clark began to walk torwards them. But as he walked, Clark's vision began to change. He lost his vision for a moment, then the images came back. His head throbbed in pain. But it was blurry, morphing into a flash. When Clark looked, he saw the people as skeletons. In the woman there was a green patch covering he body. The group tore into a run, carrying the wallets, as Clark's visions returned. He stood, lost in confusion.

--

Clark checked his eyes in the mirror. They seemed to look normal.

"Clark! We're leaving for the farmer's market in fifteen minutes and you haven't done your chores yet!" Martha shouted. He would hae to figure this out later. Shrugging, he exited his room.

--

A sign read, "Kent's Organic Produce,". Clark put it up outside his parent's booth. Today he wore the same red jacket and blue shirt. He stood motionless, waiting for the moment where no one was looking. Then it happened. He pushed a nail in with his thumb effortlessly. Seconds later, he saw Whitney and Lana approach.

"Hi, Clark. I didn't see you at the dance last night," Lana greeted.

Clark casted a glance at Whitney. "I was a little tied up."

"Hey Whitney. Congratulations. That was one heck of a game. I haven't seen offense like that since I played," Jonathan joked.

Clark rolled his eyes, "I'm going to get more boxes out of the truck."

"I'll help," Whitney chimed in.

Clark and Whitney both were walking to the truck.

"Kent, you realize the whole thing last night was a joke right? Look, I need that necklace back."

"I don't have it,"

"Look, Lana loves that necklace. It's like, her treasure. That's a piece of the meteor from the meteor shower. She's always saying, 'So much bad luck came out of the meteor shower, there can only be good luck left.' I need it back."

"I think you should go out into the cornfield and find it," Clark said, walking away.

Clark stopped, seeing someone in front of him. Lex.

"Hey, Clark, I figured why not come and get a taste of Smallville. Hope you have some good food for me," Lex said.

"Only the best."

"What happened last night?"

"It was just a stupid prank."

"You were tied to a stake in the middle of the field. Even Romans saved that for special occasions. You could have died out there," Lex said.

"But I didn't. Thanks for looking out for me," Clark said, going back to work. Lex watched on.

--

Lana grabbed a peach. Someone approached her.

"I shouldn't be the surprised the Kents make great food, should I?" Lex said, pausing. "Lex Luthor. I'm a friend of your aunt's. Your Lana Lang, aren't you? Girlfriend of the quarterback?"

"Girlfriend of Whitney Fordman's."

"Right. I saw you talking to Clark Kent. He's extraordinary. A few days ago he saved my life. I ran off a bridge and he risked his life to save me."

Lana looked suprised. "He did that?"

"Yeah. I guess it could kinda make you wonder if your dating the right guy. One chucks footballs, the other one saves lives."

"For someone who just moved into town, you've got a lot of opinions."

"You just seem better than that, I guess. What do I know? Ask your boyfriend what he was doing right before the game. One more thing, tell your aunt I stopped by," Lex said. Lana's eyebrows raised.

--

Clark stared at a model of an ancient city. Lex's mansion. He heard footsteps.

"Save any lives on the way over? You keep it up and you could make a career out of it," Lex pointed out.

Clark gave a small smile. "I was just dropping off your produce. Sorry if I was harsh with you earlier."

"It's okay. High school is tough, I know."

Clark stared at the model. "Planning an invasion?"

"It was a gift,"

"Cool gift,"

"It wasn't a gift. It's more of a strategy tool. My father equates business with war. Take the battle of Troy. It started because two men were in love with the same woman, kind of like you and the quarterback. That's why he strung you up in the field wasn't it?"

"If we're at war, Whitney's pretty much won her," Clark said.

"You lost one battle. That's all. Besides, I don't think Lana's as infatuated with him as you think."

"I just want her to be happy," Clark answered.

"I've got your trojan horse," Lex said, pulling out a box by the fireplace. Opening it, he saw Clark back away. It was Lana's necklace. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clark said, pausing. Lex closed the box. "What's that box made of?"

"Lead. My mother bought it in Morroco. A little guy told her it was made from the armor of St. George, the patron of the boy scouts. She gave it to me before she died. I think she was trying to send me a message," Lex said, handing him the box.

"But-"

"It's yours. What is about Kents and gifts? Hand it to Lana. Tell her what happened. Trust me, once she opens it, you'll win her heart. The necklace gives you power. All you have to do is use it."

--

Clark and Pete stood in the gym. It was Monday. And a day of gym class. Piece of cake, Clark thought. More guys continued to rope-climb as the girls left the gym.

"Oh, what I'd do for a date with any of those girls. Am I the only one who daydreams about them?" Pete asked. Clark looked at him.

"Uh, yeah," Clark said nervously. Suddenly, he squeezed his eyes shut. A throbbing pain was going through his body. He held on to his head.

"Are we boring you," The coach said. Clark shook his head.

"No."

"You and Ross are next."

Pete and Clark both climbed ropes next to each other.

"Come on, put a little muscle into it! If Ross beats you it's ten laps. Come on Clark, move it!"

Clark listened to his coach raving on.

"Looks like someone's doing laps," Pete said confidently. Clark looked at Pete. But something wasn't right. He could see all the muscles in his face. "Clark, what's wrong?"

In a panic, Clark's grip on the rope disappeared. He fell to the ground.

The coach rushed over to him. "Whoa, Kent, are you all right? What happened up there?"

Clark sat up, looking to the wall of the gym with a start. But he saw something more than a wall. It was the girl's looker room. He swallowed to himself. It was like he was seeing through the wall. He saw several girls, then Lana. She turned her back now to Clark's vision. Then a towel dropped. All Clark could do was smile.


	8. XRay, part two

Clark stood in front of the living room.

"So when you have these flashes, you can see through people? Objects?" Martha asked.

"Sometimes I can see through things, other times its like an X-Ray."

"And there's no warning? It just happens?" Jonathan clarified.

"Well, I get a headache and it just hits me. I mean, the first time I thought I was hallucinating, but then it happened again."

"Clark, there must be someway to control this."

"I can see through things. How can I control that?"

"You just have to practice Clark. Your eyes have muscles just like your legs," Martha pointed out.

"Your mom is right, son. All you have to do is figure out a way to uh, condition them so you don't get these random flashes."

Clark nodded. "But how?"

--

Clark walked on the gravel. Opening the lead box, he felt the veins in his hand bulge and his hands turned white. Closing the box, his hands turned back to normal. Entering the loft and going up the stairs, he saw someone looking through the telescope. Lana. He hid the box under a blanket and walked up to see her. She turned around.

"I hope you don't mind, your mom said I could wait up here. This is an amazing place."

"My dad calls it my fortress of solitude."

Pointing at the telescope, Lana said, "I didn't know you were into astronomy."

"Th-That's a hobby."

"Did you know you could see my house from here?"

Clark tried to look innocent. "No, really?"

Moving to the telescope, he took the focus off of her house. "You know we've lived a mile apart our whole lives and you've never come over," Clark pointed out.

"And your wondering why I'm here now."

"Not that I don't enjoy the company, but yes, I was."

Lana looked down. "I found out what Whitney did. The whole scarecrow thing. I came here to apologize."

"It's not your fault. Just forget about it."

"I can't. You don't deserve that. Your the town hero, I hear."

"Who told you all of this?"

"Lex Luthor. Dropped some bread crumbs and I followed the trail. I'm glad he did, Clark. He was just being a good friend. You're lucky. It's rare."

"Oh, Lex is definetly one of a kind. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I knew Whitney. Now I wonder what else I've been blind to in my life. He even lost my favorite necklace."

"Can't you get it replaced?"

Lana shook her head. "It sounds kind of weird, but it's made from a fragment of the meteor that killed my parents. Nell had it made. Gave it to me the first day she officially adopted me. She said life is about change. Sometimes it's painful, sometimes it's beautiful, sometimes it's both." She paused. "I better go. I'm glad your okay, Clark."

--

Clark walked in the hall at school, making his way torwards Chloe.

"Hey."

"Hi," Chloe answered.

"Have you heard about the robbery of the weekend?"

"More like robberies. There have been people all over the area getting mugged. Three people this week. And the funny thing is, the people just fork it over every time. Every single one. No weapons involved. And afterward, the people have no memory of it."

"That's strange," Clark pointed out.

"Well, not Smallville strange. I know this is a little out there, but people have been gaining abilities ever since the meteor shower. What if one of these people was there that day? What he has a power? What if it's some kind of jedi mind trick?"

"I'm not sure. Are their any leads?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, not eaxctly. I mean, there's five people. But the woman with the possible power of persuasion is their main target. They know her name, her looks, all of that. Her name is Grace Wilkins. But everytime a officer spots her, somehow he reaches a dead end. Maybe they're practicing for the big time, I dunno."

"Thanks. I'll catch you later," Clark said, about to leave.

"Clark, wait. Why are you always doing this? One minute you're here and the next your gone. Your not outgrowing me are you? Especially after your sudden dive into the journalism ocean."

"I could never outgrow you, other than vertically," Clark joked. He tried not laugh at his own joke. Chloe gave a laugh.

"It's amazing how far the Kent charm will get you. You get a pass this time. Remember, lunch menu's."

Clark nodded, lost in thought.

--

Clark sat on the sidewalk, watching the people come and go. He closed his eyes, trying to focus, trying to cue his vision. It was the early evening. He was sitting near the Smallville Savings and Loan with his backpack slung on his shoulder. Groups of people filed in. How could tell who was who? As he looked up, he saw his vision change. He could see things hidden. He could see purses. And he saw a suitcase. Inside was a gun. Clark ran to confront him. Clark snatched the suitcase.

"Your one of the robbers," Clark said. The man pushed him in the direction of an alley. Clark didn't flinch. The man tried to take the suitcase back but Clark grabbed him by his shirt and threw him across the alleyway. Behind him, another man approached, this time one holding a knife in his hand. Clark held a fist up. The man charged at him, holding the knife, getting ready to attack. Clark stole the knife and bent it, then tossed it away. He saw two more masked people watching. One approached him while another ran the other way.

"This is a hold up, I want all the money in this place," The rober ordered. "_Give me thousands of dollars. I want it all." _

The robber took off the mask, confidently, revealing a woman who looked like he'd only gotten out of high school a few years ago. She had dark features and dark hair with dark eyes. She looked strong. Bodies rushed to gather money.

"Time to die, kid," A bank robber rang, holding a gun. Clark saw the gun shoot out. A bullet began to shoot at him. Clark felt time stand still almost, as he saw a handgun bullet approach him. No way, he thought. He moved away from it in the nick of time. Then time seemed to go back to the way it was.

"What the hell?"

Clark appeared behind the robber, raising a fist and punching him, instantly knocking him unconcious, then he prepared to fight the leader of the robbers.

Entering the savings and loan, he saw that there were only scared faces and frantic phone calls. No sign of the man responsible. He went back outside. Where could he be? Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate on the moments where his vision had changed. The moment where the couple was mugged, and the moment where he saw through both Pete and the girls locker room. Opening his crowd, his vision worked, he could see the skeletons of all the people. In the middle of a crowd, he saw the same green color he did before. That was the robber. In an instant, he appeared in front of her.

"You have to give the money back," Clark said.

The woman shook his head. "_Get out of my way_," he said in a strange tone.

"No."

"I said,_ get out of my way_,"

"Give it up, Grace."

"Get out of my way!"

Meredith prepared to run, but was soon pinned against the wall next to them. Clark looked her in the eye.

"The authorities will be here any second," Clark warned.

"Meddling kid," Grace muttered.

"Krypto's at home," Clark answered with a sneaky smile.

"Darkseid will arive," Grace said. Clark's smile faded.


	9. Xray, part three

--

Clark was in the loft, staring at his football bank. Krypto was in the room, watching him count.

"I have a lot of loot," Clark told Krypto. He rolled over.

"Look who we have here," Chloe said, entering the loft. "What are you doing?"

"Counting money."

Chloe's curiousity seemed peaked. "You could always take it out and count it."

"Where's the fun in that," Clark stumbled.

"It seems that our resident farmboy stopped a certain group of bank robbers."

"Yeah, I, uh, figured that your hunch about the bank robbery thing was spot on. Right place, right time."

"Looks like someone's trying to land a front page story. You should really be more careful," Chloe suggested.

"I know. It just happened."

"What I don't get is, this Grace woman was meteor infected right? The power of persuasion. How did you get him?"

Clark looked away. "I, uh, just pinned her on the wall, catching her by surprise. and the police arrived seconds later. Not even she could stop all of them."

"Ah. Well, I just hope the police can keep her in bars," Chloe said. "Turns out he was in Smallville the day of the meteor shower. Gained the power of persuasion. It sounds like she just started discovering it awhile ago and built it up. Practice makes perfect. Makes you wonder how many meteor freaks are out there because of the meteor shower. I mean, she could've been a normal woman. She was good at science and biology judging from her grades. Shecould've majored in it. But instead he got into some strange cult thing. What kind of people did that shower create?"

Krypto got up and ran to her. "Hi Krypto. Have you been being a good dog?"

Clark shook his head. "I, um, still haven't figured out exactly how he got here. I guess I'll have to keep the Krypto name. Krypto remains cryptic."

"Such is Smallville. Nice work, Kent. Guess you are our superhero."

--

Clark sat, reading _To Kill A Mockingbird _in his loft. He heard Krypto barking. He heard the sound of cars pulling up, and loud voices erupting.

"I am your reporter, Justin Hartley, and I am here at the Kent farm, hoping to get a word with our teenage superhero about his good deed. He is indeed our town hero. This is a developing story and I hope our new favorite farmboy is up to talking about them," A reporter said, camera's and photographers following. Clark thought about going to hide, but it was too late. Shrugging, he stepped downstairs and went outside to greet the reporters.

"There he is!" A woman shouted. Photos began to be snapped. Clark's eyes closed as several flashes went off.

"I am here with Clark Kent everyone! Clark, how are you feeling?"

Clark stared at the video camera pointing at him, along with a microphone. Everyone was watching. Probably even Lana. "Swell," He spat without knowing it. He gave a nervous smile to the camera.

"You stopped a group of bank robbers, how did you pull that off?"

"Well, uh, they were so distracted that it was real easy. I think they tripped or something too. Yeah."

"Come on, Clark, are you sure your not being modest," Justin pointed out.

Clark stood like a deer in headlights. "Can I leave now?"

"And he tells jokes everyone! We will be here for several more minutes with our Clark Kent! This is WNC, Smallville's local news."

Several more minutes? Clark let out a deep sigh.

--

Lex stood outside in an elevator in the Luthercorp Office. He was standing with someone.

"I think you'll find your new accomodations a lot more comfortable than the county luck up," Lex said. The elevator opened.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry, Grace."

Lex held his Luthercorp identification badge in front of the screen in the wall. A small square appeared on the screen. Lex pressed his finger on the screen so the computer would recognize his fingerprint. "Lex Luthor," The automated voice said, accepting it.

"Your going to have a lot of company."

The elevator began to ascend.

"I'm not worried. This was a practice run. To test myself. I failed." Gracel spat. Her brown eyes looked helpless now. Her thirty year old frame looked like it was weak.

"This is your new home. I'm going to help you," Lex said.

Phil looked at him. "My power, it--it's gone. You already know that don't you?"

"I'm a reasonably smart man," Lex said.

The elevator stopped at the level. 33.1. The door slid open. They both stepped out of the elevator. Grace looked around slowly in awe.

"Like I said, your not alone," Lex spoke.

Grace slowly nodded, still in awe of what she saw.

--

Clark was finally finished with the reporters. He had one more thing to do. Holding the lead box in his hands, he tore into a jog over to Lana's house. For the first time in awhile, he didn't try to use his super speed. There were too many eyes on him. But at the same time it felt good. A breeze went through his black hair. Minutes later, he reached her door. He opened the box. He felt his knees giving away. His body throbbed in pain. Taking out the necklace, he held it in his hands, for only a moment.

"Whitney? Is that you?"

Lana opened her door. No one was there. Turning to go back inside, she saw something in her eye. Her necklace. It was hanging from a doorknob. Lana broke into an excited grin, grabbing the necklace and taking it outside. Clark watched her from the road, finally seeing her happy. What he wanted.

--

"Clark. How did it go? We just got done with the reporters ourselves," Jonathan said, patting him on the shoulder.

"My secret's safe."

"We're definetly not going to be under the radar for awhile, son."

"I had to do something," Clark said.

"I know. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we all have to be careful. That includes your mother and me. You did a great thing. I'm proud of you," Jonathan spoke. "Now, I think I can help you with your vision. Focus, like your focusing a telescope."

"Dad-"

"Lets start with something small," Jonathan said, closing his fists. "Try and tell me what is in my hand right now," Jonathan said, reaching into his pocket and then closing his hand into a fist.

Looking at his hand, Clark spoke easily. "A pocket knife."

Opening his hand, Jonathan revealed it. It was a pocket knife. "You could see through my hand."

"No, you always carry your knife in that pocket," Clark joked. Jonathan chuckled.

Clark gave a smile. "It worked today. My vision. I concentrated and it worked. I guess it's kinda like X-ray vision."

"Great. Now, uh, Clark, you'll use that ability right won't you? I mean I don't really want to go into this because it's not exactly an easy subject for me. But you won't, uh, check out any lady friends of yours using that will you?"

Clark pretended to look defensive. "I would never do that in any circumstance," he said, trying not to smile.

"Good boy," Jonathan said. Clark decided to change the subject.

"Dad, uh, I--I stopped the lead robber today. She was affected in the meteor shower. The meteor shower gave people abilities. It gave her the power of persuasion. For some reason it didn't work on me. But, uh, I can't stop thinking that I ruined her life. If it wasn't for me she could've became a scientist. Could've cured all kinds of diseases. Instead she became a monster."

"There's nothing you could have done. I know that the meteor shower changed many, many lives. But there is nothing you could have done. And how do you know the guy wouldn't had messed up his life in some other way? All that I know is that your bound to save more lives than you realize. If your sixteen and already trying to save lives and stop the evil in the world, I can only wonder what's ahead."

"I'm wondering that too," Clark answered.

"Guess what's in my other pocket," Jonathan challenged. Clark closed his eyes, concentrating. He remembered how he saw the gun in the suitcase. Opening them quickly, he saw his vision was different. He looked at Jonathan's pocket. He saw what was in it.

"Glasses?"

"Glasses. Remember what I was saying the other day about a secret identity?"

Clark looked at his father with confused eyes. "I don't get it."

"What if someone saw you use your abilities? This is your new persona. I remember my friend Jack Jennings. He wore glasses when I met him. But several years later, he wore contacts, couldn't recognize him till he introduced himself. How about this? Now it's like your two different people. Clark Kent, the average farmboy, and a mystery citizen who saves lives. You do want to keep doing this don't you?"

"More than anything," Clark said.

"Are you okay with the glasses?"

Clark nodded. "I'll get used to them."

Jonathan grinned, handing him the prescription glasses. Clark placed them on. "There we go. Clark Kent, average teenager to most," Jonathan recited.

"How can you see?"

Clark looked at him. He adjusted his glasses "Okay. I mean it's late at night, and its a little blurry. But I'm ready to go."

"Tommorow morning the world will see a new face," Jonathan said with a smile, walking with his son who had finally stopped adjusting his glasses. They walked together into the night.

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

On the next chapter of Smallville, Clark faces something he didn't see coming: red meteor rock, which changes him in more ways than one, affecting his relationships with everyone around him. Meanwhile, Lex meets a new business person who may be a friend, or an enemy: Bruce Wayne.


	10. Chapter Four, Red

SMALLVILLE

CHAPTER FOUR, "RED"

"Nothing says "School Spirit" like a ring that looks like it was jacked from P. Diddy," Chloe commented.

Chloe stood in the class highway. Over her shoulder, a banner read "Class Ring Day." Flipping her hand over and looking at the ring, she looked unimpressed. Meanwhile, Clark and Pete looked on eagerly.

"I think it looks great."

Chloe was about to use some sarcasm, they both knew. "Yeah, I think we'll be lucky if the glue holds on through graduation. I wonder if the ruby's even real."

A curious look formed on Chloe's face, and she immediately darted. Clark and Pete were still staring at the rings.

"By the way, Clark, I love the glasses," Chloe spoke before she left.

"Your sure your gonna do this?"

"I can't be the only guy without one," Clark responded.

"I believe your dad's exact words were "350 is a lot of money to spend on something you really don't need."

Clark thought about it, then said matter of factly, "I earned that money. Besides, my dad said it was my decision to make."

Just then, he noticed a new girl walking down the hall. She wore heavy makeup and wore a sheer, sleeveless black midriff top and very low slung, tight pants. She had blonde hair and a look that ensured most people either thought of her as attractive or mean looking. She looked in distain.

"I know the first day of high school can be rough, Jessie, so if you want any help let me know," A voice pointed out. Lana.

"What do you Crows do for fun? Between the tractor pulls and hoedowns?"

Lana tried to stay cool. Jessie began to watch Clark like he was her next meal. She tried not to be bothered but there was a strange look in her eyes.

It was Clark's turn to buy a ring. He opened a class ring box and looked at the ring inside. It was a standard men's class ring with a red stone in the center. Slipping it on his finger, his veins began to ripple. Red ripples. The ripples quickly moved up Clark's arm, and under his shirt sleave. Clark's eyes closed, and he inhaled deeply now. A feeling of relaxation came about him. His eyes flashed red, almost bloodshot before returning to normal. His breath was let out slowly, and with a hint of pleasure.

"I feel great," Clark chimed.

A middle aged man approached Jessie.

"It's Jessie isn't it? Perhaps Miss Lang didn't tell you, there's a dress code at Smallville High."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Lame and lamer?"

Clark and Pete watched the exchange. Suddenly, Clark burst out laughing. It gathered not just Lana's attention, and not just Jessie's, but also the principle's.

The principle, Mr. Gibbons, stared at Clark. "You think that's funny Mr. Kent?"

"I'm not changing," Jessie dared.

"Well perhaps you'd like to discuss your attitude in my office."

Jessie rolled her eyes and started to follow Mr. Gibbons. Just then, Clark called to them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gibbons," Clark said, pausing. "I think she looks really hot. And I think your dress code--sucks."

Mr. Gibbons looked stunned. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, it's her first day. Cut her some slack. Plus, I don't think you should be the one giving fashion tips."

Wide eyes grew from all the students.

"Tommorow, young lady, proper attire or your going home," Mr. Gibbons warned before walking out.

Pete walked up to Clark. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. But I like it."

Lana and Jessie both walked off to continue their tour. At this time, he optimized his X-Ray vision. And it wasn't their backs he was admiring.

--

Martha continued to make her famous pasta recipe while Jonathan chatted on the phone.

"You're kidding! Thank you," Jonathan said in disbelief. He hung up the phone. "That was the credit company. They were calling to verify some charges on our card a few hours ago. Seems there was a lot of charges."

Just then, a strain of loud rock music started to drift through the window over the sink. Both adults looked through the window. The loud music was coming through the loft. A small satellite dish was attatched to the barn.

Martha looked puzzled. "When did we get a satellite dish?"

Clark admired his new belongings. A jet ski was draped with expensive clothes, with tons of stereo equipment cords scattered around and boxes for other items strewn everywhere. Martha and Jonathan entered the room. They picked a shirt up. Krypto was on the floor, holding his paws over his head.

"This is silk," Martha shouted, to be heard over the loud music.

As they went up the stairs, they saw a huge stereo along with a Nintendo Wii and a high definition flat screen television that nearly looked fifty inches. Clark was lost in the videogame. His glasses were on the floor.

Jonathan screamed. "Clark! Where did you get this?"

Clark turned around, then saw who it was and went back to playing his game. "Discount at Eddie's. Open all night!"

"You bought all of this junk?"

"I want to be like the other kids, dad. And I think not only I deserve this, but you do too. I got you a controller, and some CD's you'll love."

Jonathan shook his head. "You stole from us."

"No, I used your credit card. What's the big deal? We don't have to pay right away."

"Son, we have to return all of this. Come on."

Clark scoffed, "Yeah right. You know what dad, you want to help me? Leave me alone. I know deep down you think I'm a freak too."

"You and I are going to have a long conversation about this whole new attitude you've developed."

"I'm out of here," Clark said, putting down his controller. Then his parents moved to the window, seeing a flash of light move out of the loft. Clark began to move a motorcycle out onto the gravel. Clark pulled out a pair of expensive looking glasses and put them on. He also grabbed an expensive leather jacket that was held in the fence. Gunning the engine, Clark began to tear down the driveway, leaving in a cloud of dust.

--

Clark appeared at Lana's house. He took off his shades. Lana was on her porch, sitting.

"Hey," Clark said, flipping off his shades.

"Clark, is that you? It took me a minute to recognize you without your glasses. Why aren't you wearing them now?"

"Their stupid. Only a nerd would wear them," Clark said.

"Oh. I, uh, saw you were making fast friends with the new girl."

"Don't worry, Lana, I haven't taken my eye off of you all day," Clark spoke, in a flirty tone. "Remember how you said you wanted to hang out?"

"Uh, yeah," Lana recalled.

"Why not do that tonight? Let's go dancing."

Lana looked shocked. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I'm asking you to have fun with me."

"This is uh, unexpected to say the least, but um, okay. I mean, we can dance as friends. I still owe you a dance."

Clark started to grin. "Did you know when you get all serious your nose begins to crinkle up? It's really sexy."

They both shared an intense look, then Clark gave a wink.

"Want a ride?"

"I better not."

"See you around, Lana. Stay hot."

--

Lex sat in his study, looking at his laptop computer. Seeing Clark entering, he got up to greet him. Clark looked different. He wore a long black duster coat, that resembled something he'd wear.

"How's it going, Lex? I was wondering, do you like have a pool of money? You know, or like a bed of money where you sleep on money? Or just money piled up somewhere?"

"The thought never occured to me to do that, Clark," Lex pointed out. "Nice coat. Isn't that like two thousand dollars?"

"Yeah. I'm wearing it for now. I'll find something more expensive. Look, uh, can I borrow your Ferrari?"

"What?"

Clark grew a smile. "I've got a hot date and I'd like to rock her world."

"Ah, so Lana at last."

"Well, like you said, a man needs to know when to make his move."

Lex looked up at him. "It's just, I never took Lana to be impressed by a Ferrari."

"It never hurt you did it? Fast cars, fancy home, a ton of money."

Lex gave a look like he knew exactly what Clark was talking about.

"It's not like I'm going to drive, well you know, off a bridge or anything," Clark said dryly. "Who's more responsible than me?"

"Okay."

"My dad, I think he's secretly hoping I stay and take care of the Kent farm. Can you believe that? I think I have more in store than Kansas. No one has any idea what I'm capable of," Clark said.

"Why don't you fill me in?"

"Let's just say, that when I'm done showing the world what I can do, I'll have everything I ever wanted. I may even be richer than you."

"Really now?"

"We could work together. Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. I like the sound of that. We could have it all."

Lex began to smile wryly at Clark. Clark studied his ring and looked even more intense.

--


	11. Red, part two

Clark drove at high speed in Lex's Ferrari. They both got out of the car and entered a bar. There was a fairly large crowd, filled with people scattering about. Clark entered, wearing a tight sleveless muscle shirt. Lana walked in. She was dressed more conservatively than most of the females.

One man approached Lana.

"Why not take something off? Your dressed in too many layers," He said. Another nodded his head.

"Can you give me a lap dance?"

As Lana began to walk away, one reached for her hand to stop her. Clark intervened.

Reaching out, Clark grabbed both of the people by the shirt. With a quick flip of his wrist, he sent them both flying behind him. They both crashed landed into tables, screaming in pain. Another man ran, carrying a chair above him, trying to catch Clark from behind. Smashing it on his head, Clark felt no pain. Easily, he tossed the man to the side of the room.

A challenging face grew on Clark's face. "Anybody else?"

--

As they both got out of the car, Clark's eyes began to flash red again.

"I'm so, so, sorry for tonight, Lana. I'm a failure. I just lost my cool. I thought you would like seeing a new side of me."

"It's okay, Clark, we all have our mistakes."

"No, it's not. I'm a failure. I suck at life," Clark said, beginning to weep. Lana's eyebrows raised. "Why am I such a loser? All I wanted was a date with you. I let out my anger on all these people. For what? Just to show off my muscles? Why God? Why?"

Lana looked taken back.

"It's okay."

"Can you get me a tissue box?"

Lana went inside to get a tissue box as Clark began to cry.

--

Lana came out with a tissue box. Unknowingly to Clark, his eyes began to flash red again.

"Here you go," Lana said, handing him a tissue box.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry," Clark started to say hurriedly.

_"I wish we could've had a real date."_

"What?"

Lana looked confused. "I didn't say anything."

"I could've sworn--" He said, pausing. "I'm sorry. I just got into an argument with my parents and I thought if I tried to act like someone I wasn't then maybe you would like me more."

"It's okay, Clark. You just wanted to be someone different, right? Change everything? Even say things you didn't mean?"

"Yeah."

_"Does he really think I look sexy?"_ He heard from Lana. But it sounded vaguely different.

"I have to go," Clark thought.

_"I hope Clark works out everything. I just want him to be happy."_

This time, Clark was staring at Lana. She hadn't said anything. He felt his body changing again.

"Bye, Lana," Clark said. Getting up to leave, he felt his foot slip. He fell down on the ground. Why did he fall? There was nothing to stop him. Lana watched as Clark picked himself up. He gave a measely wave goodbye and started to walk home, but ran into her mailbox on the way out, and fell a couple more times too.

--

Mr. Gibbons heard a knock at his door. Answering it, he saw Clark. He looked a little different. Way different. He was wearing a polo shirt and a pink scarf. He was wearing makeup and wore eyeshadow.

"Mr. Gibbons, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about your shoes. They are like, so last season."

"Uh, Mr. Kent," Mr. Gibbons said.

"After that we can go get our hair done. Oh wait, you don't have hair. I'll get mine done. I don't think hair would work for you anyway, honey."

"Uh?"

Clark's eyes flashed red. Immediately, he threw his scarf to the ground.

"Look, I don't have a problem with homosexuals, but Mr. Kent, your strange behavior is scaring me."

Clark looked more than embarrased.

--

Clark opened the door, doing a strange dance upon opening. It was the YMCA dance. Then came the robot. That dance switched into a dance where he moved his index and middle finger across his eyes.

Clark screamed, "Woo!"

Listening to imaginary music, Clark began to bob his head back and forth. Getting more into the music, he extended his right and left arm, forming fists and moving his arms to the imaginary music. He raised his arms high, then low, getting into the music. His eyes turned red again. His parents began to file in. Jonathan and Martha watched as Clark's eyes glazed over.

Clark shot up, his eyes glazed over.

"Clark?"

Jonathan and Martha noticed his eyes immediately. He moved into the living room, grabbing a pencil and starting to sketch something on a sketchpad. He sketched something. Jonathan and Martha looked on. Seconds later, Clark moved back, dropping the pencil. His eyes turned red. Jonathan and Martha looked at the sketchpad. It was a symbol. Clark's vision returned.

"Who am I?" He asked himself. "How did I get here?"


	12. Red, part three

--

Lex stood, waiting for the door to open. And soon it did. But it wasn't who he wanted to see.

"Mr. Fox?"

A body entered.

"Bruce Wayne," The man spoke, entering confidently. He wore a tie and suit. He was nearly the same age Lex was. He had combed over black hair and a look of a billionare, which he was. But there was more to him, like he was more than what he looked like.

Lex raised his eyebrows. "Not that I'm not honored to meet a Wayne, but I could've sworn I scheduled a meeting with a Mr. Fox."

"Yes, well, I wanted to hang out with someone I can relate to. Someone rich. I hope you don't mind, I told my two ladies friends they could take, sort of a bath in your fountain outside," Bruce said.

"Huh. Well, what can I say. Mi casa es su casa."

"That's not why I'm here. I'm here for the deal you offered. Over the summer when we met, you said you were interested in making a difference. Wayne Enterprises and Luthorcorp, partners. Is it still on the board?"

Lex thought for a moment. "That depends, are you still willing to support my ventures? You know, I always respected Wayne Enterprises for not judging me by my family name."

"I still am, Mr. Luthor. Don't be too sure its because of your name, either. It's just good business. I also heard that your live was saved a few days ago."

"Yes."

"Amazing. Gothan could use some more heroes. Their on short supply."

"That's not what I hear," Lex argued. "Can I get you something?"

Lex walked over, pouring a glass of skotch, then brought it over. Bruce was looking at a book and turned around just as Lex approached. The two collided and the skotch spilled, some on Lex's shirt. The glass shatterd on the floor.

Bruce looked worried. "I'm so sorry."

"It's no problem. Look, I'll go and change and be back in a minute. Make yourself at home. I'll get someone to clean this mess up later," Lex said. Watching Bruce leave, he pulled out a computer disk in a disk case. from his pocket. Rushing to Lex's laptop, he put the disc in it. Typing things as fast as he could, he inputted a series of strokes on the keyboard. Pressing the eject button on the laptop, he placed the disk in. Moments later, the disk ejected back out. He heard Lex's doors open. Just as Lex entered, Bruce slipped the disk case back in his pocket.

"But anyway, I'll see you at your annual ball right? I'm still on the invitation list I presume?"

Lex nodded. "Of course."

"I better get back. Alfred's probably waiting to here how our meeting meant."

"It's a pleasure, Bruce," Lex said, offering his hand, walking up to Bruce. Bruce shook it.

Bruce looked at Lex's laptop for a moment, then back at Lex. "I'll see you soon," He said, turning to leave. His features vanished from what they were: loose and friendly, his eyebrows tightening. His friendly manner turned into a more serious one.

--

"Son, please tell me your kidding," Jonathan said, coming to aid his on. Clark looked at the stranger. He didn't recognize him. He couldn't remember anything.

"Who are you?"

"Your my son. Clark Kent. Please remember, Clark. I need you. Your mother need. The world needs you," Jonathan said.

Clark's eyes began to light up.

"Clark, Clark, are you there?"

He heard his parents checking on him frantically. "The ring," Clark recited, his eyes flashing red.

For a moment, Clark felt his body rising. Like he was floating. It was only for a moment, but he could feel his feet leaving the ground. A sudden rush filled his body. But then the moment ended. His feet thudded on the ground as his eyes began to flash again. But at that moment, he felt the ring being slipped off. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. His parents held the red ring in front of him.

--

"Hey," Clark said, seeing Lana sitting on the porch again. "I forgot to tell you earlier, but you aren't wearing your necklace. Did you still uh, not find it?"

"I found it. I just figured I should make sure it stays safe. If I lost it again I feel like I'd go crazy. How are you doing?"

"About earlier, I was at this party earlier, and I had a drink and it turned out it was, uh, drugged."

Lana's eyebrows raised. "Oh really? Clark Kent at a party? You don't seem like the partying type."

"Oh, I'm a party animal. You should see me on the dance floor after a few drinks. But uh, it was just a social gathering I went to with uh, Lex. Some pranksters decided to shake it up, I guess."

"That would explain a lot. So you don't really have feelings for me?"

Clark looked away then back at her. "No. Of course not. Your with Whitney. And besides, your my friend."

"I'm glad we are friends. It's getting really late, I think we should both get some rest. And do me a favor, Clark, stay away from parties. You nearly gave me a heart attack just a minute ago. Clark Kent at a party? Terrifying. Clark Kent at parties? I would just about croak over," Lana joked. Clark grinned.

--

Clark walked into Lex's room. He was busily typing on his laptop. Upon seeing Clark, he shut it.

"How was the Ferrari?"

Clark put his hands in his pockets. "Uh, great. Thanks. I wanted to thank you. I know how much this thing is worth, and letting some teenager drive it wouldn't be easy I imagine."

"Well, I like to think your not just any teenager. I'm glad we met, I wanted to give you something," Lex said, walking over and handing Clark an envelope. He opened it.

"It's the Luthorcorp Annual Ball. It's more of a business social environment, but I figured maybe you would want to invite a certain girl to it. It's next Saturday. We'll be making a stop at Metropolis Museum also. Can I count you in?"

"Sure. Sounds like it'll be a memorable night."

"You said some things, Clark, do you want to talk about them?"

"Well, uh, someone slipped some things in my drink at a party. More like a social hangout, but some pranksters wanted to have some fun."

Lex nodded. "Ah, so you didn't mean any of that."

"Whatever I said, it doesn't matter. I could uh, barely think straight," Clark choked out. Lex looked at him in wonder.

--

Clark stood outside, looking at the sky, then heading for the front door. It was dark. He heard a knock on the door.

"Clark! I know it's incredibly late but you won't believe what I found out," Chloe said, holding a piece of paper. "The class rings are a complete scam. The Jewelery Company was substituting worthless meteor rocks in for rubies to save money."

"I thought meteor rocks were only green," Clark responded.

"Not the ones found near Hobbes Pond," Chloe said, holding a red rock in front of her. "Note the red vein."

Clark seemed lost in thought.

"You can read it all in page one of today's Torch. I couldn't resist coming over and telling you. I mean, this is huge! The whole school is gonna be talking about this! I'm glad I came to see you first."

"That explains it," Clark said, pausing, then quickly adding, "Guess they'll be calling for a recall. Thanks, Chloe. I owe you one."

--

"Thanks for waiting up, I had to finish up a few things," Clark said, walking into the door.

Clark sat on a chair by the kitchen table. "Remember Lana's necklace? How it always made me weak? Chloe just told me that the class ring that I bought was made from red meteor rock found in Hobbes Pond."

"What?"

"Green meteor rock makes me weaker. Red meteor rock must make temporary changes. I had so many different things happen to me."

"Wow. This is a lot to take in," Jonathan said, sighing. "Guess even you have more than one weakness."

"We'll figure this out together," Martha joined in.

Clark nodded. "You know the things I said to you guys, I really didn't mean em'."

"I think maybe all that came from somewhere. I know you want to be normal and have all these gadgets, but remember that isn't what life is about. I know we don't have a lot around here. This is the life I want. You should just make the life you want."

"Sometimes I wish things were different. But none of that stuff matters. Your right. No matter how out of hand I got with you, you two stood by, and no money in the world can buy that," Clark said.

Jonathan nodded in understanding as Martha gave a small, proud smile. Clark got up and patted Jonathan's shoulder. Jonathan moved his hand to Martha's, holding it.

"When I put the ring on at first, I wanted to tell the world my secret."

"But you didn't."

"I lost my inhibitions. And all the other things that happened: I went over emotional, I lost my memory, I wrote symbols, I read minds, I couldn't walk right, and I gave fashion tips, and I--floated. It was a long day."

"What was the last one?"

"Nothing," Clark said with a smile. "Dad, I know you and mom saw me--levitate or float or whatever."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know the dreams I've been having, it got me thinking. Thinking that maybe the red meteor rock only enabled me somehow to unlock the ability to levitate."

"What are you saying?"

"What if one of my abilities is--to levitate, to float, more than that. What if the dreams are telling me that this thing is just another one of my abilities like super strength or X-Ray vision? What if I can fly?"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

On the next chapter of Smallville, it begins with a question: Is Clark Kent the fastest man alive? The answer is: No. Clark meets one person who outspeeds him, while Lana wonders if she chose the right guy. Meanwhile, Lionel tries to convince Lex to leave Smallville, and Clark finally dons his glasses. On the next chapter, it's Clark Vs. Flash.


	13. Chapter Five, Run

SMALLVILLE

CHAPTER FIVE, "RUN"

A pair of glasses. That's what was in front of Clark's eyes. Sitting on his bed, he looked at Krypto who seemed to be eyeing the glasses too. He would have to wear these for the rest of his days if he wanted to save people. He now had his own secret identity. He now took a deep breath, vanishing suddenly a breeze of air, leaving Krypto's ears to plop up, wondering where Clark had gone. It was time to make a difference, Clark thought.

Clark looked around the town square, admiring all the buildings, looking for someone to help. There was no one in trouble. But he did see a good deed. But it was a cliche one. So much for making a difference. There was Mrs. Quagmire, trying to lug paper sacks that nearly covered her vision.

"Hi Mrs. Quagmire, let me help you get across the street. I'll hold these groceries," Clark said politetly, holding two paper sacks of groceries. They were heavier than he expected. She smiled back at him.

"Your such a nice young kid," She responded. Since when was he a young kid?

"Uh, thanks," Clark said, pausing, "Here we are."

"Oh thank you."

"It's no problem," Clark said with a smile. Then, he saw a father and young daughter walking on the street. She couldn't have been older than five yers old. But Clark heard something coming. A truck. It was going fast, too fast. Using his vision, he could see that someone was in the truck, someone who was drinking. He tried to slam on his brakes, but he was going above fifty miles per hour. Clark heard the tires screech against the street. It was too late. Clark immediately turned into a run as his time perception began to freeze, with only him moving. He super sped, leaving blue and white ripples behind him. But as he reached for the daughter and father, another hand reached for it first, someone faster than Clark. Someone who was moving when no one else could. The bodies of the father and daughter vanished, as did the person who saved them. All Clark could see was red ripples of air. Meanwhile, the truck came to a stop on the sidewalk. Normal time ensued. He heard a loud talking noise coming from the sidewalk. Mrs. Quagmire.

"Where are my groceries?"

Clark raced over to her to help, but then saw that something was missing. His own wallet. Searching his pocket, he felt nothing. He stood motionless as he wondered where the red ripples had gone.

--

Clark held the credit cards in his hand as he sat at the kitchen table, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. A pair of glasses were also on the table. His parents soon entered, laughing among themselves.

"Son, there you are, how did it go? Did you help anyone out like you wanted?"

Clark swallowed his orange juice. "Well, uh, sort of. There wasn't much going on. I think I'll go out later, but I did help this old lady with her groceries," He said.

"It's a start," Jonathan said with a smile. "What do you have there?"

"Well, uh, dad, there's one more thing. There was this truck driver who was driving drunk, and there were these two people crossing the street. A father and this girl. The truck was going too fast."

"You saved them right?"

"No. I mean, I didn't have time to. Someone else did," Clark said.

Martha looked at him. "Wait, someone else who can do what you can do?"

"Yeah. He looked a few years younger than me, that's all I know. I know how to find out who he is. I'll talk to Chloe, and I'm sure with her hacking skills she can give me the 411 on all these fake credit cards. I'll track him down."

"Isn't it possible whoever it is is just meteor infected," Martha added.

"I don't know. All the meteor freaks I know are evil. This kid saved these people. I mean, he took the old ladies groceries afterwards, but maybe there are more people like me. Maybe I'm not the only one."

Jonathan nodded. "All right. Be careful. We don't know anything about this kid."

"I will," Clark answered, finishing the last sip of orange juice. "I guess it's time I put on these glasses huh?"

Holding the glasses in his hands, he stared at them, then finally slipped them on. "How do I look?"

"Like a new Clark Kent, son, like a new Clark Kent," Jonathan said with a smile.

--

Lex sat on his couch, reading _Julius Caesar_. Suddenly, the doors were brushed open. Lex shut the book immediately.

"I thought you were still in China," Lex said. His father looked back at him. He had the same long brown hair, the same intimidating features, the same lingering presence.

"Ah, the backbone of surprise is fusing speed with secrecy," Lionel answered.

"Von Clausewitz, 'On War'. Isn't that a little 80's, Dad? Even for you?"

Lionel chuckled. "I never give my plant managers a heads up before a spot inspection."

"What could you possibly complain about now? The plants doing well. Luthercop's stock is doing exceptionally well."

"I'm not here to complain, Lex. On the contrary, your performance lately has been--more than adequate."

Lex's eyebrows raised. "That sounds dangerously like a compliment."

"I push you, Lex, I don't deny it. Greatness is a rarefied air that has to be taught to breathe. You know, Philip of Macedonia raised his son among lions to instill fearlessness in him."

"Didn't he also try to impale the kid with a spear?"

"In an aborted coup attempt, but history remembers that boy as Alexander the Great."

"You didn't come all this way to lecture me on history again," Lex said.

Lionel gave him a frank look. "No. I want you to come back to Metropolis where you will hold the position Special Advistor to the Chairman Emeritus. That would be me."

"At least the title sounds important."

"It's more than a title, it's an opportunity. It's what you've been waiting for ever since you came to Smallville."

Lex nodded. "I'll think about it."

Lionel chuckled to himself, then looked im in the eyes. "You want to keep me dangling so it looks like your doing me a favor instead of receiving one? We don't have to play games, son."

"Dad. Games are all we've got," Lex said directly, their eyes meeting.

--

Clark stumbled into the Torch, walking over to Chloe who was hammering on her keyboard. Clark adjusted his glasses.

"Hey. Doing some weekend catching up?"

"Something like that," Chloe said, pausing, still staring at her computer. "I want to make sure the Torch keep it's flare, ever since the ring story we've been making the town rucus."

"We? I would hardly say that I've done anything, save for writing a articles containing the lunch menu, which is three forths mystery meat," Clark responded dryly.

"Hey, I know starting small isn't easy, but you yourself said it would be a good idea to start with something simple."

"I know. I just meant that your doing a great job, Chloe. An amazing job. I'm proud of you," Clark said.

Chloe smiled. "Thank you."

Then, she looked back at him, her jaw dropping.

"Your--you--wear glasses?"

Clark looked embarassed. "Uh, yeah."

"I can't believe I didn't notice! You know, I never thought our resident farmboy would change, but look at this. Clark Kent rocking glasses."

"I look stupid," Clark said.

"No, you look like a very strapping and distinguished young fellow."

Clark blushed. "You think I look good?"

"Yeah. I mean. The glasses. They look good on you. Not anything else," Chloe said quickly and uncomfortably. "What I mean to say is you look cute."

"Um, Thank you," Clark said, changing the subject. "Uh, you know there is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about. Can you do something for me? My dad, uh, lent me his credit card and it got stolen. I was wondering if you could tell me if there's been any activity.

"Sure, I can do that," Chloe said, grabbing the credit card. A few minutes later, Clark heard the sound of success. "We have a match. Seems that he is at a five star hotel. Go figure."

"Thanks," Clark said, leaving immediately and adjusting his glasses.

--


	14. Run, part two

--

A chain. A chain that was easily broken by Clark. Some security. Slipping into the hotel room, the sound of music blared throughout the room. The room actually looked similar to Clark's. Almost as expensive. A shower was running. Clark inched by into the living room while steam rose into the room. Tastefully furnished, Clark thought. Several shirts were sprawled around the room. The coffee table was filled with snack food and comic books, and there it was. Mrs. Quagmire's grocery bag. On the nighstand near the person's bed, a couple of shoe boxes contained new shoes near them. On the bed there was a red backpack. With a lightning bolt on it. Clark picked up the backpack after opening it, emptying everything on the coffee table. A bunch of wallets and watches were in the backpack along with something else. A rubber band connected what looked like ID cards. They were all from different places: New York, Kansas, and California. Shifting through them Clark studied the names: Wally West, Jay Garrick, and Bart Allen. Just then, someone entered the room. The thief. He looked younger than Clark. He was short, with wet hair, and wearing a bathrobe. He was just a kid, a young teenager if that.

"Dude, you lost? You know you must be, cause this is my room," The stranger hissed.

Clark shook his head. "No, technically it's my dad's since you used his credit card to pay for it."

"I didn't take anything from nobody."

"You can save the innocent act. I had a close friend trace all the charges you're trying to stick on him after you stole his wallet."

Noticing his backpack, the kid looked like he was getting furious. "And you went through my backpack. Man, that's invasion of my privacy, messing with my stuff."

"Your stuff? You stole all of this," Clark intervened, stepping torwards the kid. Suddenly, a burst of air passed through Clark's eyes. The next time he looked at the room, the boy was back. Except this time he was full clothed, wearing a red sweatshirt with the same lightning bolt on it that was on his backpack. His blonde hair was spiked up.

"Yeah? Prove it."

"I saw you save the people from the truck."

Bart looked slightly taken aback. "No one sees me when I'm doing my thing."

"Maybe you're not the only one who can move like that," Clark said, going through the I.D. cards, "Wally West, Jay Garrick, Bart Allen, whatever your name really is."

"It's Barry. Well, not that it matters because I'll be a thousand miles before you can even blink," The boy challenged, with a cocky smile.

Clark's expression went from a serious one to a daring one. "I don't know, I can blink pretty fast."

Barry eyed him over. "Who are you?"

"I'm gonna get my dad's credit card, then you and I are gonna sit down for a long talk," Clark said.

In response, the kid shook his head. "I'm not big on the chit-chat dude. But tell you what, if you can catch me, you can lecture me all you want. Smell ya later, four eyes," Barry said, beginning to use his super speed. Clark joined him as time slowed down, after placing his glasses in his pocket. They both raced on the street below the apartment, then raced around the corner. Clark continued to pursue Barry who seemed to be a few steps ahead of him. Then they reached a park near a lake. Time was ticking. Clark held out his hands, reaching to grab the boy. Before Clark could reach him, Barry made an enormous distance jump toward the lake, landing on the water. Instead of sinking, Barry stayed. He was walking on water. But the last thing Clark could see of him was red ripples, as the boy raced away.

--

Jonathan was setting the kitchen table. In one brush of air, Clark appeared.

"Dad, I found the kid who stole your wallet, but I lost him at the docks. Dad, he walked on water," Clark said, nearly out of breath.

"Uh, son," Jonathan mumbled, looking at the kitchen counter now. Clark looked too.

There he was. Barry. "Hey, Clark. What took you so long," he asked as he dipped a cookie in milk and engulfed it. Clark's eyebrows raised.

Clark entered the barn, with someone rambling to his side. Barry, who was ranting excitedly.

"Dude, I didn't know anyone could move like that except me! Because, hey, I'm the fastest man alive right?"

Clark continued to walk in the barn as Bary followed him.

"You were right there with me, man. You know, I always wondered if there was anyone out there like me, and it turns out to be you, Jimmy Crack Corn fresh from the farm," Barry rambled on. Clark finally stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"What kind of story did you spin to con my dad out of a free meal and a bed on the couch?"

"No, story, Clark, just the truth," Barry said defensively.

"And what's that?"

"All right, well, a couple of years ago I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. During a massive thunderstorm. There was like, this accident right? There was this massive flash of light, and my body went into overdrive," Barry recalled.

"Did this happen in Smallville?"

Barry shook his head. "No. Man, this is my first time here, and no offense but hopefully my last. I have the world to see."

Clark looked surprised. Walking up the stairs, he heard Barry follow him.

"I've never met anyone with powers like yours that wasn't from around here," Clark said.

"Maybe you should see the world, man. One question though, how did you get that fast? You in an accident too or--"

"I was kind of born this way. What did your parents do after your accident?"

Barry looked solemnly at the floor. "Well, you can imagine their reaction, with their son zapped into a human lightning bolt. I mean, they made this big deal about how everything would be okay," Barry said, pausing. Clark looked at him with sympathy. "I don't know, man, you should've seen the way they looked at me. I could tell that nothing was gonna be the same."

"Did you run away?"

"I-I just didn't fit in. But, I guess you dont have that problem."

"It's hard. Hiding my abilities. Once I've even thought about running away, seeing the world," Clark said, in thought.

"Why don't you? Gotta mow the lawn? Milk the cows? Dude, you should be out there with me, tearing it up."

"You mean stealing everything in sight."

"It's not like I really hurt anybody. I mean I usually just swipe a little bling from the stiff upper crust whenever I need some cash. I'm what you call a have not, Clark. I take from the haves."

"Like me?"

"Don't sweat it. The credit card company won't charge you if it's stolen," Barry answered.

"Oh, and that makes it all right," Clark replied.

Barry's anger rose. "Look, man, my friends down in Suicide Slums, they shortchanged me. So I had to boost your dad's car to get a room. I don't like spending the night in the streets okay? Stuff happens there. When I'm asleep, I'm just as slow as everyone else."

Clark's faced turned to concern.

"Don't you make the big cow eyes there, stretch, okay? I can always take care of myself," Barry said defensively.

"You've done a great job so far," Clark said sarcastically. Barry laughed.

"You know what? Enough about the poor little street urchin. I'm not Oliver Twist. Let's take a closer look at the mysterious Clark Kent."

Clark watched as a breeze went through the room, knocking down Clark's homework. Then he saw Barry holding his belongings.

"You like to study astronomy," Barry said, dropping a book. Now he held up a notebook. "You've scawled the name "Lana" on your notebooks, and you have one of the most boring hobbies known to man. Rock collecting," Barry said, opening a lead box and revealing a piece of green meteor rock. Clark began to tremble.

"Put that away, I'm allergic," Clark demanded. Barry closed it.

"I've heard people being allergic to cats and dogs and stuff, but never getting all weak in the knees over a rock."

"It's a long story," Clark said, standing.

"Which is one I'm sure I'd love to here," Barry said, pausing. "After we get back."

"Get back from where?"

Barry smiled. "Anywhere we want. I mean, dude, we are two super-powered studs here. Why else did you think I came to Smellyville looking for you? Let's go crank it up, go have some fun!"

Clark began to grin. He was becoming tempted.

"You ever seen Florida?" Barry said, vanishing before his eyse.

Clark only thought for a moment, then shook his head like he couldn't believe what he was about to do. Then he left, following Barry.


	15. Run, part three

--

Barry and Clark both trailed into the kitchen. Clark opened the fridge, and he would normally eat everything in it, but this time he gave a fair share of food to his new friend.

"Dude, that girl in the black bikini was totally checking you out," Barry said in admiration.

Clark's glance turned to embarassment. "No, she wasn't."

"The girl was eyeing you like you were a sno-cone in the middle of the desert. You should've got her number."

"I can't just walk up to a girl on the beach and get her phone number," Clark disagreed.

Barry grinned. "Well lucky for you, I--" he said, pulling out a piece of paper, "Can."

"What?"

"She says to call her next time your in Miami."

Clark tried to hide his smile. "Shh! I just can't run back to Miami."

"Why not?"

"Because it's--" Clark began, but Barry interrupted him.

"It's too much fun? Come on, no one's died from it."

"Maybe you right," Clark admitted. "Hey, I have to go finish some last minute homework. You should investigate the town. There's some girls I'm sure that would love to hear your pick up lines."

"Right. The girls will love to know how I'm the fastest man alive," Barry said, taking one last bite of a potato chip before vanishing.

--

"Hello?," Lex said, appearing into view where Clark was heading. "Clark, is that you? Who are you?"

Clark looked surprise. "It's me, Lex, Clark. I got glasses," He replied, taking them off, then putting them back on.

"You look like a whole new person. I guess glasses can do that to a person, right? They look good, just different," He said, pausing. "Your parents said you were with a friend."

"Yeah, uh, I met this kid."

"Growing on ya?"

Clark nodded. "You know how it is, being an only child, no one else around. Don't you ever wish you had a sibling or someone young to learn from you?"

"I had a sibling, Clark," Lex said, pausing. "When I was eleven, my mother got pregnant again. It was a total surprise. I'd never seen my father happier. The day Julian was born was the only time I felt like I was part of a real family."

"What happened?"

"The morning of his baptism, my mother went to his nursery, found him in his crib. He had stopped breathing. My mother was never the same after that and my father got even more distant. I think he saw Julian as his second chance. A chance for him to have a son he could truly love."

"I'm sorry," Clark choked out.

Lex looked back. "It's in the past. We would have ended up hating each other anyway. My father would've seen to that. But I didn't come over to recount my family's tragic history," He said, pausing. "I, uh, came to tell you that my father's offered me a chance to return to Metropolis."

"That's what you've always wanted, right?" Clark asked.

"I used to think it was. Now, I'm not so sure. I was a different person then, a different person around my father. He wants an answer the night of the ball. We're going to have dinner in Metropolis in the mean time."

"You know, if anyone can choose who they want to be, Lex, it's you," Clark said with a pause.

--

Barry appeared in front of him minutes later once Lex was gone. "You know Lex Luthor?"

"Yeah. I, uh, kind of saved his life."

"No way! So your a hero?" Barry paused, with an excited look on his face. "Ya know, I took a spin at his mansion just now. He has some kickass stuff! His place is sweet! I mean, that guy's got like twenty cars! There's no way you get that rich playing it straight. Man, I gotta step it up a notch because that's definetly how I want to live!"

"Money doesn't make people happy, Barry. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I'm happy now aren't I? And, uh, Clark, it's because of you. It's been really cool hanging out with someone like me. I got you something just to say thanks for everything," Barry said. Getting his backpack in a moment, he shuffled through it, picking up something. A package.

"It's an I-Phone. That way you can download your favorite tunes, call your some hotties, and watch some movies, wherever you go."

Clark took the gift, smiling. Then a thought occured to him.

"Where did you get this?"

Barry's expression hardened. "It doesn't matter where I got it. I got it for you."

"Yes, it does, Barry. You haven't been listening to anything I've said have you? You can't go around stealing whatever you want."

"Why not?"

"Because there are laws," Clark quibbed.

Barry looked away then back at Clark. "For normal people. Why do you treat your abilities like a curse? They aren't, man. They're a gift. I'm gonna use them."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't use your abilities. Just to help people, not hurt them."

"Who am I hurting? The store who I swiped this from? Because their insured."

Clark's voice rose. "That doesn't make it right."

"Whatever, dude. I'm not sticking around for another lecture."

Barry began to walk away. Clark intervened. "What are you going to do? Run away again? You're not gonna solve all your problems that way."

"I'm not running away. I'm running towards something. I'm gonna have everything I've ever wanted, one way or another."

"Barry--"

"Look, I thought you and I were the same, but I was wrong. You are nothing like me."

--

Jonathan climbed down from the Kent Farm windmill as Clark talked to him. Jonathan listened.

"You have no idea where Barry could be?"

"No. I don't think I'll be seeing him for awhile--he could be halfway around the world by now," Clark said, almost sadly.

"I'm sorry. But maybe it's for the best. Maybe he'll change. But then again maybe he won't. Now, look, I know you wanted to help this kid out, but you can't force people to change no matter how strong you are," Jonathan replied.

"He's not a bad kid, Dad, he's just different. At least he's willing to accept that."

Jonathan looked to the distance. "Clark, embracing your abilities and flaunting them are two entirely different things."

"I know. It's just that there's a part of me that wishes I could be more like him. I mean, I lie to my best friends everyday, and I have to create a secret identity just to hide who I am even more. Maybe deep down I do still wish I was normal."

"I think you'd be really surprised to know how many people feel the exact same way. Son, everybody has secrets. Yours are just bigger than most."

"It'll fade away. I know how much good I'm capable of. I just hate lieing to everyone."

Jonathan nodded. "Your mother and I are here for you, remember that," He said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

--

Clark sat outside on a bale of hay, staring at his notebook. Inside was a drawing of clouds vanishing, and a sun in the distance. The dreams he had been having. A burst of air occured, and the page flipped. Clark turned it back, then looked up, hearing a voice.

"Your drawing sucks. Stick to the hero thing," Barry joked with a grin.

"I'm not too sure I'll be the only hero around. I know I was hard on you, Barry, but you saved lives. I've seen the good in you. I just hope you stop running or else you might end up alone. You don't want that. I know that. I don't want it either, to end up alone. Deep down, we're the same. We both could practically save the world with we can do," Clark said.

"I'm glad I came here. You've taught me a lot, even if I didn't want to listen," Barry said. "I won't steal anymore. Carrying all this money would just slow me down anyway. I have to stay the fastest man alive."

"What is Barry Allen going to do now?"

He smiled. "I don't know, I mean, it's a big world. I figure I'll check it out, maybe try and start a life of my own somewhere."

Bart put on his red backpack with the lightning bolt on it as Clark nodded, disappointed.

"You could come with me," Bart offered, a dash of hope in his voice.

"Or you could stay."

"I'm more than sure that we'll meet again. I know it. I'll see you again. Just look for me, and I'll be there in a flash," Barry said, pausing. "You have an amazing life, Clark. But it's not mine. I have no reason to stay."

A feeling of sadness rushed over Clark. "You have me."

Barry smiled. "Thanks for being my friend," he said, refusing. With that, he turned to go.

"I was thinking, if we found each other, then there are other people around the world like us. Think about how much good we could do. We could start a club or league or something," Clark said. He looked at the ground, then back at Barry, who had turned back around.

"I love that idea," Barry said.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Tell you what. If you can catch me, I'll think about it," Barry challenged, his smile fading. Without waiting for an answer, Barry left the farm, running onto a road. Clark ran after him, chasing him down a road lined with corn and catching up slowly. The red ripples were ahead of him. As time slowed, Clark began to gain on Barry. Blue ripples were left from Clark. Barry looked back at him, running backwards. Clark grinned a wide grin. Then Barry's hand saluted him a goodbye, then he accelerated, gaining even more speed. Barry's body flashed red, and he was out of sight, his speed reaching a new peak. He was too fast for Clark to keep up. Clark came to a stop in the middle of the road, looking on in amazement at Barry's speed. He looked at the direction Barry left with one more smile.

"A league," Clark said softly to himself, lost in thought, wondering about the people out there with powers, how they could come together. A league, he repeated in his mind. A league.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

On the next chapter of Smallville, get ready, because the nonstop action will continue. Clark faces off with a one of a kind villian: an annoying one. Mr. Mxyzptlk, an imp from another dimension, wreaks havoc in Clark's life--which leads Clark to have to rely on his mind rather than his powers. Meanwhile, Lex and his father go face to face, this time culminating in a sword fight. There's only a few more chapters till the mid season finale.


End file.
